Timmy x Chloe: Opposites really do attract
by TheAwesomeCoolJay
Summary: When told by Cupid himself that Timmy is Chloe's one and true love the girl refuses to accept that. However as the two continue to have adventures with their fairies Chloe feelings begin to tell another story. Can she tell Timmy how she feels while with dealing magical beings, love rivals, and many more obstacles. And more importantly does Timmy feel the same way?
1. Here's your lover!

Hello there new audience my name is **TheAwesomeCoolJay** and I am here to start a fanfic here. If you would like to know more about me and the stories I have done I recommend that you check out my profile. You may like what you read... or not, but anyway back to this story and why I'm doing it. So Chloe was mixed between people but I liked her and I always like the idea of her and Timmy being together, I can only hope if it can officially happen. Anyway I hope you enjoy it because it will not just feature romance but the humor of the good old seasons and actual story moments that will make it feel like these are episodes. I hope you're ready!

* * *

 **The Fairly OddParents** is owned by **Butch Hartman** and **Nickelodeon**

* * *

Saturday was a day that meant kids were free from the shackles of school and could enjoy the day to themselves. That was the norm, but for Timmy Turner he could not really enjoy the norm since he was spending the day at Chloe's house. The little overachiever was making a new health food concoction and she wanted Timmy and her fairies to try it, so while she worked in the kitchen Timmy and the fairies stayed in her room.

"Why are we doing this again?" Timmy groaned to his fairies.

"Timmy we're doing this because friends help friends." Wanda answering him.

"But having me eat gross food isn't so helpful."

"Relax Timmy, it could be worse." Poof said jumping in the conversation.

"Yeah like you can be with someone and that someone can ask how they look in a dress and you don't want to answer them because you fear that the answer you give that person might cause you pain." Cosmo joining them.

"That reminds me, Cosmo how did I look in that dress I wore yesterday?" The pink swirly haired fairy asking her husband.

"Oh come on babe you looked... and here's Chloe!"

Everyone turned to the door to see if it was the girl but it wasn't, the door didn't even open.

"Cosmo I get the strange feeling you are avoiding my question?"

"Wanda don't be silly I would never... and now here's Chloe!"

Once again they took a look and once again no one was there.

"Cos-"

Before Wanda could say anything else to him the door had open and coming in was Chloe with a plate of brownies in her hands.

"Sorry about the wait guys, but I hope you all love brownies!" Chloe happily announced placing the plate on a small table.

"Ooh chocolate!" Wanda said grabbing and taking a bite of one.

"Thank you distraction and thank you too brownies." Cosmo now going after one.

"Aw sweet!" The baby fairy said while following his parents' lead.

"Timmy aren't you going to try one?" The little blonde asked.

"Fine, there's no way you can ruin brownies." Timmy finally giving in and taking a bite of a brownie.

As they chewed the four of them started to taste something funny in the brownie, something that's never suppose to be in the brownie.

"Chloe you didn't put tofu in this did you?"

"Silly Timmy that's for cookies, you put spinach in brownies." Chloe correcting him.

"So these have spinach in them?"

"Yup!"

* * *

TheAwesomeCoolJay: Believe or not this is a real thing.

* * *

Immediately hearing that Timmy spat it out, Wanda being nice swallowed it although it was gross to her, meanwhile Cosmo and Poof had other plans to deal with the brownies.

"Wow Chloe these are really... you know you have a knack for... your a good kid." Wanda said to her godchild while trying not to vomit.

"Thank you Wanda, so Timmy how do you like yours?"

Chloe saw that Timmy wasn't standing next to her no more and both her and Wanda would turn to see Timmy, Cosmo, and Poof tossing the plate of brownies in a magic portal.

"Really hope we can get away with... oh hey there." Timmy squeaked the moment he saw that he and the boys got caught by the girls.

"Where are my brownies going?"

"No where special."

"Well if you call the surface of the sun no where special then Timmy's right, no where special!" Cosmo chimed in.

"Dad you had one job." Poof sighed to himself.

"Boys I can't believe you." Wanda scolding them but secretly tossing hers away too.

"You guys really didn't like them, I worked so hard on those." Chloe sounding really sad.

Hearing and seeing her sad just didn't sit right in Timmy, so he knew only one thing could make this situation better.

"Hey Chloe don't be sad, tell you what how's about we go get the best brownies I know."

"Best brownies, Timmy you don't mean-"

"That's right I mean Nana Nana Boom Boom's brownies." He said interrupting Wanda and would then turn his attention to Cosmo. "Cosmo take us to Fairy World!"

"You got it chief!"

Wasting no time Cosmo poofed the group and mere matter of seconds they were in Fairy World. Now this was Chloe first time in the magical realm so the girl couldn't help but be super excited.

"OH MY GOSH LOOK AT THIS PLACE!" Chloe exclaimed happily as she looked around. "Look at the buildings in the clouds, look at that rainbow bridge, oh look at that big wand!"

"Chloe focus!" Timmy shouted. " We're here to get brownies so just be crazy about that place."

"Ooh that place looks so fluffy!"

The place Timmy was talking about was Cupid's mansion, which immediately made Wanda question Timmy's actions.

"Um sport how come we're going to Cupid's?"

"Last time we were here I spotted a tiny fridge in his room and being me you know I had to look inside and that's where I found them." Timmy explained.

"Well that explains why we are here, but Timmy there's no way Cupid is going to share those with us."

"He will once we save his life, Cosmo I wish that giant ape from 1933 was inside Cupid's house!"

"Neat, throwback!" Cosmo said as he performed the wish.

The moment he did that screams could be heard from the mansion, going towards it and busting through the door the gang saw that the giant ape had in his hand.

"It's a good thing I'm already wearing a diaper!" Cupid screamed.

"Everything is going according to plan." The bucked tooth boy smugly said walking in. "Don't worry Cupid we'll sav-"

His talking ceased due to the giant ape grabbing him and the fairies, luckily Chloe rolled out of the away of the ape's hand.

"Oh thanks for the assist!" Cupid using obvious sarcasm.

"Working on it, I wish-"

"Hate to interrupt you sport but this grip is too tight, I can't lift my arm to use my wand!"

"I can't get to my rattle either!" Poof struggling to get free.

"I can't use my wand either, but on the bright side we are closer than we have ever been before." Cosmo commented on their situation.

"Don't worry guys I'll save you!" Chloe announced running towards the ape. "To soothe this savage beast I will use kindness!"

"What!" Timmy not believing what he just heard.

Chloe did a big jump and there she land and hugged the ape. This act of kindness caused the ape to calm down and release his prisoners so he hug Chloe back. When that happen the fairies floated down while Timmy had hit the ground.

"Okay that could of gone better." He said in pain. "I wish the ape was gone."

With their arms free, the fairies did the wish and the ape was gone.

"What's the next plan Timmy?" The green haired fairy asked.

"Plan, you caused all of this!" Cupid overhearing Cosmo also sounding angry.

"Yeah about that, RUN!"

Timmy, his godparents, and godbrother dashed out of the mansion, leaving Cupid furious. The master of love decided was too much for him so he decided to not give chase. He was about to go back to his own activities until he noticed that Chloe was still here.

"Can I help you sweetie?"

"I would like to apologize for my friend's actions, he just wanted to get brownies for me." Chloe explained.

Hearing the explanation and receiving a apology Cupid gave in and pulled out his wand and poofed a plate of brownies in his hand.

"Here."

"Wait why?"

"Kindness is probably your deadliest weapon and besides it's not one of my cheat days." Cupid said while handing her the plate.

"Thank you, and I got to say it's a honor to meet you Cupid."

"Well being a fairy, a holiday mascot, and being one of the Olympians it would be a dishonor to not meet the ultimate expert of love."

Hearing the love part got Chloe thinking, she was such a responsible person who never did anything wrong. So the person who she was to express feelings with should be even better than her.

"Mr. Cupid can you tell me my love life?" She asked sounding all giddy.

"You know what kid why not." Cupid happily answering her as he poofed a folder with papers in it and start to read them. "Lets see here, Chloe Carmichael, 10 year-old, only child, love interest is..."

Cupid could not believe what he read next, this felt so wrong but to him love was never wrong, he hope Chloe could understand. The latter was actually squealing the moment Cupid paused, she believed that the person was so incredible that it made the one who's in charge of love shock.

"Oh I can't take it anymore who is it?!" Chloe now tired of waiting.

"Well all I can say is... you and Turner are together forever." The diaper wearing fairy nervously told her.

Hearing who it was Chloe jumped in the air in excitement.

"This is fantastic my love goes to...Turner, you mean TIMMY?!

* * *

And that's where I'll end it thanks for reading everybody. I hope you all enjoyed and hope that you stick around with this, because it's going to be one crazy ride. Well that's all the time I got **R.F.F. (Review Favorite Follow)** it's all you got to do to show me you care. PEACE!


	2. Refusing love

Hey there people it's me TheAwesomeCoolJay and I return to give you the next chapter in this blossoming romance trash I made. Okay first happy holidays, I hope whatever you celebrated went well and you got what you wanted but remember to spend time with your families. Okay we need to start now I made a promise to myself to update all my stories before 2017 ends and this is the last one. Lets do this!

 **REAL QUICK:** Poof's voice is the voice he used in the episode that he actually talk. Not the live action movie and not the season 10 voice. Just want to clear everyone's imagination here.

* * *

 **The Fairly OddParents** is owned by **Butch Hartman** and **Nickelodeon**

* * *

Cupid had many awkward days, but nothing will beat a human child hyperventilating in his very own home. It only made sense Chloe would freak out though, because Cupid told her that Timmy was in her love life. She couldn't believe it, matter of fact it Chloe believe this was probably just some small thing that she and Timmy will experience in their lives.

"Oh I get it." Chloe said to Cupid sounding a bit more happy.

"You do?" Cupid replied raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, Timmy probably just gets jealous of a new friend I hang out with and in the end we stay best friends forever... right?"

"Nope."

"Okay." The little overachiever showed some disappointment in that answer, but quickly thought of another story. "I got it, we spend like a summer apart and the distance to us almost breaks our friendship and the moment we meet up again we learn to really appreciate each other, that's our story right?"

"A good B plus movie for the summer but no again."

"Please tell me it's just a small crush I have but quickly get over?" She desperately asked on her knees pulling on Cupid's suit.

"The answer remains the same, no!" Cupid repeating his answer as he took her hands off of him. "It's you and Turner forever and you know it kind of makes sense now that I think about it."

"How does me being with Timmy make sense!?"

"Well reading the documents about you in my love files I see the classic friend becomes more than friends story." He told her while reading over the papers. "Isn't Turner your first friend?"

"Yes."

"And isn't he your first best friend?"

"Well yeah but-"

"But nothing missy, love will blossom between you two!" Cupid interrupting Chloe. "Sure you two may have your differences but that's the beauty of it, you both will bring out the best of each other as the relationship grows."

Chloe shook her head in disapproval of the whole idea of her and Timmy doing anything like that. The little blonde grabbed the papers from Cupid to see if the fairy was telling the truth, but to her horror she saw something much worst.

"What is THIS?!" She screamed.

"Oh that's a little section I like to call _love through time._ "

It was indeed that because all of the pictures were Timmy and Chloe being romantic together. There was a picture of them at the age of twelve holding hands and walking down the school hall together. Another one of them at seventeen going to the prom, Chloe couldn't believe that Timmy and her were going steady like that. Last but not least, Chloe saw a picture of her grown up again and the moment she saw that she immediately closed up the folder, not even seeing what Timmy would look like as an adult.

"Please tell me we're not getting married?" Chloe asked as tears began to develop in her eyes.

"Hey that's just how love works... don't you want to see the grownup version of him, you might like it." The diaper wearing fairy suggested.

"NO I don't want to see that... I want to know what SICK joke your playing here!"

"Love is never a joke Chloe Carmichael, you and Turner will fall in love and it all begins... now."

"Now?!"

"Yup just take at the start date on the paper."

Chloe turned her attention back to the documents and she saw words that said when romance will start to develop between her and Timmy. It was today and once she saw it her eye began to twitch.

"Guess your curiosity got you here." Cupid explained as he grabbed the documents from Chloe. "When people know about the love game ahead of time the romance sort of kicks in faster."

"No way I refuse to believe any of this!" Chloe still in denial.

"Well believe it or don't believe it, love will prevail in the end, now away with you!"

"Why, am I upsetting the balance of love by distracting you from your work?"

"No, my show is on and your making me miss it."

Taking out and using his wand, Cupid poofed Chloe away. The destination that Chloe was poofed to was outside of the gates of his mansion, there Timmy and her fairies remained.

"Chloe there you are, Cupid didn't do anything did he?" Wanda asked.

"No he... he just told me stuff." Chloe answered.

"Sweet you got the brownies!" Poof said in happiness with his mouth watering over the very sight of them.

"Yeah I got them." She said in an irritated tone as she now turn her attention to Timmy. "Timmy I can't believe you did all that just for some brownies."

"Before you give me a lecture, try a brownie first." Timmy suggested.

"Okay, but I don't know what the big deal."

Chloe grabbed one from the plate and took a bite, the moment the taste hit her Chloe was struck with a new feeling.

"So how was it?"

"More, good, MORRRE!" The young girl shouted as she grabbed the boy in front of her.

"Chloe get it together girlfriend!" Timmy said to calm her down.

Hearing the word girlfriend come from Timmy's mouth echoed in Chloe's head until finally she came to her senses and calmed down.

"Sorry about that Timmy and you were right those were the best brownies I ever tasted!"

"Knew you would like it, got to treat my best friend with the best."

Hearing him say that caused Chloe caused to blush with happiness, but she would soon get rid of it as she remembered all she talked about with Cupid.

"THIS MEANS NOTHING!" Chloe randomly blurted out.

"What means nothing?" The buck tooth boy asked in confusion.

"Nothing."

"Okay then crazy."

"That's not crazy Timmy, nothing meaning nothing is the second law I learned in math." Cosmo jumping in the conversation.

"Lets just go home."

With that said the group poofed home with their treats with no worries at all... well maybe some for Chloe who still was against the stuff Cupid told her.

* * *

And there you have it people chapter 2 and YES every story has been updated! Well Chloe is in denial for love right now, how long until she gives in and when will Timmy start to crush we will find out in later chapters but guess what's next. Next chapter Chloe meets Timmy's other friends... and back up friends. **R.F.F. (Review Favorite Follow)** PEACE and see you all in 2018!


	3. Guys meet my friend who is a girl

What's up everybody here we are in 2018 and TheAwesomeCoolJay returns once again to deliver another chapter in this romance that comes out of my trash mind. So the year is starting off good for me right now, but don't worry something will come and I'll have to face the harsh reality of life once again. Hoping you guys are doing great though. Okay enough of my niceness time for the story.

* * *

 **The Fairly OddParents** is owned by **Butch Hartman** and **Nickelodeon**

* * *

It was the last day of the weekend and that meant school would be returning soon, so deciding to have a bit more fun before he goes back, Timmy decides to hangout with the guys. Everything would be cool but his plans of fun might change a little since Chloe was walking with him to play with his friends.

"Do you really got to come?" Timmy asked not sounding too happy.

"You owe me Timmy Turner!" Chloe responded back. "You may have treated me to the greatest brownies ever, but I still saved you from your crazy plan and got the brownies in the first place, so you owe me a day of fun and games with your friends."

"Fine, just try not embarrass me in front of the guys." He tells her as he now turns his attention to the ground to talk to someone else. "And Poof since your the only fairy here with us I expect your help to be fast."

"You got it Timmy." The baby fairy, magically disguised as a squirrel, replied.

"Hey Poof, where's your mom and dad?" Chloe asked as she notice that there was no pink or green squirrel in sight.

"Yeah their at home, Mom's a little cranky that a brownie she hid is gone and she thinks dad ate it."

"You think your dad is going to be okay?"

"He'll be fine." Poof reassured her. "Mom can get mad but I think she can handle things with dad just fine."

* * *

 **Turner's house, Timmy's room**

* * *

"COSMO YOU ATE MY BROWNIE!?" Wanda angrily yelled at her husband.

"Well to be more specific I grabbed a cup of milk first and then ate it." Cosmo sheepishly told her.

"You know how much I love chocolate!"

"I know, that's why I did it."

"Huh?" The pink haired fairy said both calmed and confused.

"When you start to eat a lot of chocolate you turn into a different person."

"Oh Cosmo, you're showing concern."

"And besides you'll gain more weight eating them."

Hearing that caused Wanda to lose those feelings of happiness she had for a brief moment and now become livid with rage. Cosmo saw this but he merely shrugged it off and smiled.

"Oh let me guess you're going to start nagging again?" He asked as he used his magic wand to poof up popcorn to get ready for what's to come. "Don't worry I'm use to it."

"Don't worry Cosmo I'm not about to start nagging, but can you guess what I'm about to turn into that rhymes with dragon?" She asks him with a devilish smile as she used her magic to change.

Cosmo only looked in horror at the giant pink creature before him.

"Is it a d-dragon?"

"Correct! Wanda tells him as she roasts both Cosmo and his popcorn.

"Burnt popcorn isn't really good... or burnt me." The idiot fairy's final words as he and the food go down into a pile of ashes.

* * *

 **Back to Timmy, Chloe, & Poof**

* * *

"We're finally here!" Timmy happy about finally making to their destination.

Where they arrived to was the arcade, and standing at the front entrance of the establishment was Timmy's friends. There was Chester, A.J., Sanjay, and Elmer, who were happy to see Timmy but their faces changed to a confused the moment they saw Chloe with him.

"Timmy why is there a girl with you?" Chester spoke first.

"Guys you already know Chloe from class, right?"

"Oh yeah from the Squirrel Scouts, well nice of you to finally come and hang out with us." A.J. said to her as he got ready to introduce himself. "We haven't spent much time to get really acquainted but I'm-"

"A.J., the smartest kid in our school." Chloe finishing what A.J. was going to say. "Yeah Timmy told me all about you guys."

"Timmy has told you about me?" Sanjay asked with a smile on his face.

"Yeah he told a lot about you Sanjay." She answers as she steps back a bit. "Some of it was a little weird, but on a good note he told me you have a step dad in the military, that's pretty cool."

"Did Timmy tell you anything about?" Elmer asked in nervous and suspicious tone. Anything to do with secrets?"

"No... Timmy told me you are an alright guy, but I got to ask why do you talk to your boil so much?"

N-No reason!" He quickly replied.

 _"She suspects nothing we are safe."_ Elmer's boil, Bob, said to Elmer in his mind.

"And you are Chester McBadbat, son of Bucky McBadbat, the world's worst baseball player... no offence."

"None taken, but take offence to this your not welcome here." Chester straight up tells her.

"Did I do something wrong?"

"Yeah your a girl and like the rest of the girls I've ever met in my life you're just waiting for the right opportunity to make a fool of me."

"Don't mind him he's just like that because girls aren't into him." The brainiac of the boys explained.

"They aren't into you either and besides they give me hives!"

Sanjay and Elmer watched as the two would bicker, while Chloe and Timmy looked at each other to discuss how to handle the situation.

"Timmy I don't think Chester likes me so much."

"I noticed, but I think we can fix that by playing the games on the arcade." Timmy suggested.

"Timmy be serious."

"I am, to be cool with everybody just show them your skills on the games."

"Timmy I don't have any skills."

"Don't worry the guys will just like seeing you play a game."

"Okay, hey you guys!" Chloe getting their attention. "Ready to get wrecked!"

Hearing those 4 words caused the boys to get pumped up as they ran inside, Timmy and Chloe would follow and find that the boys were at a game with six joysticks and one button for each of them. The layout of the game was a bit confusing that was until A.J. got ready to explain.

"This fighting game consist of three teams of two, but only one team can be the winner."

"Cool, I'm teaming up with..." Timmy stops because he notices that his friends have already teamed up with each other. "Chloe?"

"Sorry Timmy, your guest says she's going to wreck us and she can't do that without a partner." Chester joked. "Good luck."

Timmy gulped at this predicament, because he already knew he was going to lose since Chloe did not know how to play.

"Well Chloe ready for to this L?" He asked but got no response from the girl. "Chloe?"

He turn to see that the little blonde was heading to the girls restroom and she was followed by a purple squirrel, which puzzled most of the boys. In the girls restroom Chloe looked at herself in the mirror and saw her sad face.

"Why did you say you'll wreck them, now your going embarrass yourself and Timmy." She said to herself.

"You know I could help." Poof spoke up to her raising his wand. "I can just make you better than them."

"No Poof that would be cheating." She tells him. "If I want to impress people I got to do it the right way."

"Aw man." The magic baby replied in annoyance but agreed with. "It's too bad you can't watch and learn from Timmy, then you be great at this."

Hearing that sparked an idea in Chloe that might just help her and Timmy.

"Your right Poof I just need to watch and learn, if I see other people play I can just imitate how they do it and win." She explains to him. "I wish there was a TV in here that showed me pro players in arcades!"

With a shake of his rattle Poof made it so. The TV appeared in front of Chloe and a montage of pros at the arcade was shown, watching them carefully Chloe was now able to go out, but not before making one more wish. Outside of the restroom Timmy and his were waiting for Chloe..

"Timmy it feels like it has been seasons since we've done stuff together." Elmer spoke up.

"Yeah we are barely in your life to support you, now feel like people who tend to be in the background." Sanjay added.

* * *

TheAwesomeCoolJay: See what I did there.

* * *

Before Timmy could say anything to that someone had tapped his shoulder, he turned to see it was Chloe but her clothes were a little different. She now had on jean shorts and a white shirt that had the word **Girl Gamer** on it in pink.

"You boys ready?" She asks them as she approaches the machine and puts in her token.

Following her lead the boys placed in their tokens and started the game, with their characters picked the kids began the brawl. Timmy was really surprised at how well Chloe was doing she could block, counter, and hit combos.

"So did you wish yourself to be good at this?" Timmy asked while keeping his eyes on the screen.

"No Timmy I just needed to watch experts do it."

As the battles continued the team of Sanjay and Elmer were eliminated by Timmy and Chloe, as Timmy celebrated Chester and A.J. decided that now to use that opportunity to take Timmy out and they succeeded, which irritated Timmy a bit.

"Don't get mad Timmy the rules of the games are to always keep your focus on the screen." A.J. bragged as he kept his focus on the screen.

"Yeah dude now focus on me and A.J. taking the rest of your team down!" Chester told them as they moved their characters closer to Chloe's.

It seemed like all was loss that was until Chloe unleashed her character ultimate move and taking both of them out and winning the game. Chester and A.J. were at a loss of words of what just happen, but Chloe would happily tell explain it to them.

"You boys like to make all your hits stronger but never use the time to charge your special move, the waiting game is also a rule of the games."

"Not bad Chloe." Chester admitting defeat as put his hand a handshake.

"Does this mean what I think it means?"

"Yeah we're cool."

"What about the hives I might give you?" Chloe asked in concern.

"I think since we're friends now it won't even bother me."

Hearing that said Chloe happily shook Chester's hand confirming that their all friends now. Everything was fine until red bumps start to appear on Chester's body.

"Oh no it is bothering me!" The boy in braces screamed in horror as he fell to the ground.

"Don't worry I have the cure in my pocket for just the occasion." A.J. tells them all as he approaches Chester. "By the way Timmy I need to ask you something?"

"What is it?"

"Is Chloe your girlfr-"

"NO I AM NOT I AM HIS BEST FRIEND WHO SO HAPPENS TO BE A GIRL!" Chloe yelled, startling all the boys.

"All that denial and red face, who you trying to fool?" The now fully recovered Chester asks.

Chloe simply touched Chester forehead and the hives came back, making the poor boy go down once again and prompting A.J. to pull out another vial of the cure.

"Anyone else got something to say?"

All the boys answered by shaking their heads no.

"Good, now what do you guys want to do next.?" She asks them now in her normal tone.

"Yeah I forgot to mention she is kind of crazy you guys." Timmy explaining Chloe's action. "Seriously did you have to overreact like that Chloe?"

"If you only knew about the stuff I learned Timmy." Chloe tells him in a stern tone while looking at him.

As that happen, Poof would disguise himself as one of the machines near the kids, he only giggled at what new discovery he just found out.

* * *

And there you have it that is the end everybody. This was cool chapter to make because I could remember every little special thing about Timmy's friends. That boil thing is something that did happen in the show I'm not making that up, got to be a true FOP fan to know.

Well next chapter we go back to school, Chloe encounters Timmy's bully and two girls that she will see a lot of know. Oh yeah it's happening, and don't worry this story won't be cheesy, the gang will eventually come towards the bad guys in their lives. But until that time comes everybody just **R.F.F. (Review Favorite Follow)** PEACE!


	4. Frenemies meet part 1

What's good people it's me TheAwesomeCoolJay and I'm back to make another chapter in magic filled story. I have said it in all my other stories and I will say it here, I'm sorry for long wait! My midterms came and I really needed to study for my exams, but now that they are over with I return to entertain you all.

So did everyone hear the news about **Butch Hartman**? Hard to take in, that man was part of good tv on Nick in my childhood, but let me be positive for a second. He is still doing animations and he still chats with us fans, so all in all not a major loss.

By the way to guest who commented about the Crimson Chin world, we will get there eventually.

* * *

 **The Fairly OddParents** is owned by **Butch Hartman** and **Nickelodeon**

* * *

It was back to school for the kids and obviously no kid was thrilled about that idea. Timmy Turner was one of these kids but he tend to keep a pretty neutral attitude and try to survive the day, however he would forever question why the person walking with him would enjoy going back to school. Of course this was Chloe, who was always happy to start any school day. Timmy just had to find out why she likes it so much.

"Chloe you know you have a medical problem."

"I do?" The little overachiever responded as she checked her body for spots or rashes. "I don't see anything on me Timmy and I don't feel hot or cold."

"That's because the problem is in your head, who in their right mind would enjoy going back to school?" Timmy asked her in irritation.

"Who wouldn't enjoy going back to school Timmy?" She replied back to him. "After our days of frolic and play on the weekend we return back to the institution to start learning education all over again."

"In simple words, after two days we come back and do work for five days."

"The more knowledge we learn means a more successful future."

"In simple words again, all these quizzes and homework we do leads to a job in a fast food restaurant."

"And at the end of it all we will look and say it was really worth it." Chloe says this last getting a bit annoyed by Timmy's responses.

"Once again, in simple words, you are all grown up and you think to yourself about all the time you wasted."

* * *

TheAwesomeCoolJay: Okay let me be real and responsible for a minute, you do need school. It does help in the end and at times will help shape your future for the best. Now let me be myself, once your done with education you'll be so happy though.

* * *

"Timmy!"

Stopping in front of the school, Chloe stood in front of Timmy and gave him a hard glare, she couldn't believe Timmy had a negative outlook on school this big. Timmy was a little afraid when Chloe gave him that look, but his reasons for the stuff he said gave him enough confidence to stand his ground.

"Okay Chloe hear me out." He says while putting his hands up in defense. "School is helpful on another planet, but for me school has always been my enemy."

"Oh Timmy you are exaggerating."

"Guys back me up."

He was referring to his fairies, who were conveniently disguised as stickers on his backpack.

"I'm not giving school a bad name Chloe, but it has never really been well in Timmy's life." Wanda speaking first.

"Got to agree, without us I don't Timmy could survive in school." Poof backing up what his mother said.

"You get it now Ch-"

"Yeah Timmy really needs us if he is really going to survive all of the madness!" Cosmo interrupting his godson.

"Madness like what?" Chloe questioned.

"Well besides the schemes of Mr. Crocker we have to help Timmy with his bully problem, a girl he doesn't want, and a girl who doesn't want him."

"Cosmo you didn't need to say all that!" The pink hat boy angrily said to his fairy.

"Wait you like a girl who doesn't like you back?" The little blonde asked in curiosity and with a shed of fear as well.

"Okay fine I do, but promise me that you won't go crazy when I tell you."

"S-Sure."

Chloe wasn't prepared for this, was Timmy really about to say he has a crush on her. She didn't like Timmy back like that, but she didn't want to hurt her friend's feelings with rejection.

"I like Trixie Tang."

"Timmy I just want to be fr-" Chloe stops and realizes that he didn't say her name. "Trixie Tang, who's that?"

Before Timmy could explain who Trixie was, out of nowhere something pounced on Timmy. Chloe didn't even see it coming, but turning her head she saw the it that tackled and is on top of Timmy was a girl. Chloe remembered seeing this pigtailed glasses wearing girl before in line when Mr. Bickles hosted a talent show, they didn't interact but she looked friendly.

"Oh Timmy how I love to hug you!" The girl said.

"More like choke." Timmy struggled to say as he tried to get free.

As that was going on the fairies magically appeared off of Timmy's backpack and on to Chloe's.

"Everything went black for a moment, what we miss?" Cosmo asked.

"Just some random moment with Timmy and some girl." Chloe answered.

"Oh that's not just some girl." Poof clarified.

"Who is she?"

"Remember the girl he doesn't want, well there she is." Wanda explained to Chloe.

Finally able to get up, but still having an unwanted guest hold him, Timmy made his way back to Chloe.

"Chloe let me introduce you to Tootie." Timmy introducing his stalker to his friend in a mediocre tone.

"It's nice to meet you To-"

"Who are you and why are you with my Timmy?" Tootie angrily interrupting and questioning Chloe.

"Okay wow." The only words Chloe could say after hearing that. "I'm Chloe Carmichael."

"Oh yeah that new girl, I heard you were suppose to be nice but all I see is a girl trying to romance my man!"

"This can't get any worse." The beaver tooth boy complained.

At that very moment though things did get worse, a large shadow casted itself over the kids and when they turned around to inspect it they saw that it was a large gray boy with a menacing look. This was another new person for Chloe, but Timmy and Tootie already knew who this was. The boy placed his hand on Chloe's head and picked her up and brought her to his face.

"Hi?"

"New girl you haven't been properly initiated yet here at school, but just you wait I'll give you that special once I'm done with these two." He tells her as he tosses Chloe to the side.

Landing next to the school sign, Chloe sat up to witness what this boy was talking about. Her fairies would join her by turning into butterflies.

"I'm guessing that's his bully."

"Yup, that's Francis." The pink haired fairy confirming this.

Back over to the scene, we have Francis pick up Timmy and keep Tootie down with his foot.

"It's felt like seasons since I've given you a beating Turner, so let me reintroduce you to my fists."

"Don't hurt him, it's been seasons since I've been around him." The girl with braces whines.

"It was a really good restraining order this time." Timmy commented on the latter.

* * *

TheAwesomeCoolJay: I love witty jokes about the show itself and stuff you just poke fun. XD

* * *

Seeing enough of this Chloe took her backpack off and prepared to do what was needed.

"Don't worry Chloe we got your back." The baby fairy said flying by the girl.

"Poof I can handle a brute like this without magic."

Running towards Francis, Chloe made a jump to his arm, grabbed it, and judo tossed the bully away. With that done Chloe caught the falling Timmy in her arms and placed him back on the ground.

"You okay Timmy?"

"Fine, thanks for the save." Timmy showing gratitude. "Forgot you know how to fight."

"Fighting is a savage choice, I prefer self-defense." Chloe tells as she turns her attention back to Francis. "Alright I'll go finish him off."

As she jumped back to confront Francis, Timmy decided to help Tootie up.

"I can fight too Timmy, except I prefer my opponents to not be so much bigger than me." The love struck girl explained to her crush.

"Of course."

Coming back to reality, Francis was about up and retaliate but Chloe stood on his body to pin him down. Looking up the boy gave Chloe a nasty look.

"You are gonna get it."

"No, you're gonna get it!" She tells him as she places the heel of her foot on his windpipe. "Now are you going to leave us alone or am I going to have to rough you up some more?"

"I-I'll leave." Francis gasped out.

Taking her foot off him, Francis quickly crawled away in fear and with the bully gone Chloe walked back over to Timmy and Trixie.

"Good thing that didn't escalate into more violence, right Timmy?"

"Gosh, you're pretty."

Completely catching her off guard, causing a her cheeks to go red, Chloe couldn't believe what Timmy had just said to her.

"W-Where did that come from Timmy?"

"He wasn't talking to you." Tootie angrily cleared up, but with more angry eyes looked at the other person. "He meant her."

Turning around Chloe saw a tall girl with a group of other kids walk pass them and towards the school. Chloe figured that she was Trixie Tang, the girl Timmy liked and yet another girl she saw in line at the talent show. Chloe tried to greet her, but Timmy had got in front of her to greet Trixie himself.

"Hi Trixie."

"Why is that loser talking to me?" Trixie coldly responded.

* * *

And bam that where I am going to end it, hope you all enjoyed the craziness in this chapter! I bet you didn't expect me to end it so abruptly with Trixie like that, but trust me next chapter picks up from right there and let me say that is where things really kickoff. Once again sorry for that wait, it'll probably never happen again... I think. **R.F.F. (Review Favorite Follow)** PEACE!


	5. Frenemies meet part 2

Hey there loyal readers and fans it's me TheAwesomeCoolJay, and I return to give you another chapter in this lovefest. Good news, my semester is finally over and now I can put more time into my stories. Don't worry I didn't rush and fail everything I actually passed. So today's chapter picks up from what was said last time, how will reactions be and how will the rest of their days go. Lets find out!

* * *

 **The Fairly OddParents** is owned by **Butch Hartman** and **Nickelodeon**

* * *

"Why is that loser talking to me?"

Chloe couldn't believe it, that was the reply Timmy would get for just saying hi. Although she felt sorry Timmy, Chloe knew it wouldn't be long for Timmy to come up with some witty comeback to say back at Trixie.

"Okay then I'll see you later." Timmy replied back in a friendly tone.

"When will you learn Turner?" A boy with blonde hair from the group said.

"Cool kids like us will never hang with losers like you." Another boy with black hair said.

"Why can't that loser ever talk to me?" A different girl of the group said, resulting in her friends looking in curiosity.

"What did you just say?" Trixie asked.

"I said, just know your place loser and quit bothering us!" The blonde haired girl quickly said.

The rest of the kids bought it and agreed about what she said and entered the school talking among themselves. Outside of the school, Timmy was irritated, the simple Trixie respond was doable but having the rest of the cool kids was a bit much. Before he could gripe about it, Chloe tapped on his shoulder to get his attention.

"What was that?" Chloe asked, shocked about what just happen. "I don't encourage mean talking between other people, but you usually have some sort of comeback for any situation."

"Can't risk it, might look bad in front of Trixie."

"Well what about those mean boys?"

"Don't worry Chloe I can handle Tad and Chad in a battle of words."

"Well why didn't you?"

"There could be the slight chance I might make them really mad and they might call their bouncer."

"Timmy didn't you see me out there, I can handle bullies." The little overachiever reminding him of how she dealt with Francis.

"You'll have to see what I'm talking about." Timmy told her while also remembering bad memories of the bouncer.

"Okay then, but what about the other girl?"

"Veronica is the less popular crazy girl."

"Timmy that wasn't nice."

"She wants to be exactly like Trixie." He tells her to prove his point.

"Okay I can be wrong."

"And she also likes me."

"I noticed, you seem to attract a lot of girls." Chloe commented.

"The crazy ones anyway."

With that said, both Timmy and Chloe noticed that Tootie was happily clinging to Timmy's left arm.

"Timmy I'll never let you go!" Tootie announced squeezing tighter on the boy's arm.

At that very moment the bell rang for school to begin.

"Except for the time I have class."

The nine-year-old released her grip on Timmy and walked up the stairs but stopped on the top step and turned around.

"I'll see you later loverboy." The glasses wearing girl happily tells Timmy, but soon would make a serious face at Chloe. "And just because I'm gone doesn't mean you can put the moves on Timmy." Tootie's final words as she enters the school.

"I don't like Timmy like that!" Chloe yelled out in frustration.

"Overdramatic much Chloe?" The bucktooth boy said noticing the girl's red face.

"Just come on, we're late!"

As she grabbed his hand and entered the school, the fairies floated by and changed into flies to follow them inside. But before they flew they decided to talk about Chloe's behavior.

"Did Chloe seem a little off to you two?" Wanda asking her boys.

"I don't know, seems like the normal crazy Chloe can get." Cosmo answered.

"Oh mom and dad when you learn what I know you'll have a big laugh about this." Poof jumping in the conservation and flying inside the school.

The parents were confused but decided not to talk about it as they flew inside the school to join their godchildren. Unknown to the kids and the fairies a mysterious figure was watching them from a van with the words unsuspecting van across the side of it. This figure was Crocker who was watching the whole scene because his fairy equipment picked up some magic in the area. He was about to act but he saw something that could help create a much better plan.

"I think I just learned something important that can finally aid me." The crazy teacher menacingly said to himself.

"Crocker!"

That loud voice that brought Crocker back to reality came from Principal Waxelplax, who glared at the teacher because she knew he was being crazy again.

"Principal Waxelplax you're looking lovely today." Crocker quickly spoke, trying to save himself.

"Are you spying on kids again?" Waxelplax asked, completely ignoring the compliment.

"What kind of loon do you take me for woman?"

The talk between them stops for a moment when both notice the binoculars in his Crocker's hands.

"These are for bird watching." The fairy obsessed man quickly tried to cover his actions.

* * *

TheAwesomeCoolJay: It's amazing that the school keeps him

* * *

 **Hours later**

* * *

Time passed and now the kids were in the cafeteria eating lunch. Timmy and Chloe walked together to find a place to sit, accompanying them was their faries who disguised themselves as milk cartons. Cosmo and Wanda were on Timmy's tray while Poof was on Chloe's tray.

"So you're telling me that cool kids just can skip cool!?" A shocked Chloe responded to the information Timmy told her. "How come they can do that?"

"Well from my understanding of how things work, money can make a lot of things happen." Timmy explained to her.

"Timmy's right Chloe, with enough money I can finally dye my hair green." Cosmo added.

"Your hair is already green!" Wanda told him in irritation.

"Really, then where's my cash?"

Both Timmy and Chloe laughed at the moment between their godparents, but the laughing was cut short the moment Timmy used a hand to hold Chloe back. Before she could question this, Chloe saw in front them the cool kids again. This time it looked like they were eating lunch at a table that was only meant for them. Still remembering earlier in the day, Chloe walked towards their table while Timmy watched in horror.

"What are you doing?" The pink hat boy said through his teeth.

"Those kids need better manners, lucky for them I'm here and I can teach them."

"Chloe if you do that then you will get trashed."

"Timmy they're suppose to be cool kids, starting fights is not their thing."

"But your suppose to be a nice young girl, but we see how you handle a bully." Poof reminding both of the Francis situation.

"Poof that was self-defense, which means my violence was justified." Chloe explained to her fairy godbrother.

* * *

TheAwesomeCoolJay: It's true.

* * *

At their table the cool kids were discussing how rich and better they were compared to the other kids, the everyday chats they would have. Everything was going well until, Chloe showed and caused the cool kids to shoot her with a confuse look.

"Who is this kid?" Chad asking Tad. "And is she a loser?"

"Don't know her, but she was next to Turner so I guess she is." Tad answering him.

"She was!" Veronica freaked over but returned to her normal tone. "I mean like if I care, who are you anyway and why are you here?"

"I'm Chloe Carmichael a not so new but new student to you guys, and I just want to inform you that those words you said to Timmy were uncalled for and I hope you apologize for it."

"Security." All of the cool kids simply replied.

A large shadow had covered Chloe, she turned around to see a large bulky man in the same attire as the boys. The man picked Chloe and got her in the throwing position.

"Sorry little missy, but you got to go." The bouncer told her.

"Why are you doing this?"

"Because the kids pay me and it's what I do."

"Why do you listen to them?"

"Because I didn't finish college and this is where the money is."

"Well what did you want to do in life before you started working for kids?"

"I wanted to make musical theatre, but I quit after just four years because no college accepted me!" He tells her getting a little emotional. "There was no hope for me!"

"Well I have hope for you, in fact I wish a college would accept you." She says looking towards her fairies.

Saying the key words, I wish, Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof followed the wish and soon after the bouncer would receive a phone call. Taking it out and answering it caused the bouncer to become overwhelmed with joy, so much joy that he lowered Chloe and hugged the little girl.

"Thanks for believing so much kid, that was Manhattan School of Music and they accepted me!" He told her squeezing a bit too much.

"That's good, now could you let me go, I still would like to live."

Letting her go, the bouncer walked towards the cool kids and tossed his glasses jacket.

"I quit, ya hear that ya spoiled brats, I QUIT!"

Those were his final words as he stormed out of the school, while doing so all of the kids in cafeteria cheered for him for the college acceptance and for the fact he won't be here to toss most of them. Chloe felt happy that she was able to help someone pursue their dream and the feeling looked like it was getting better once she saw a smiling Timmy approach her.

"Nice job Chloe, you saved me and my clothes from getting put in a trashcan." Timmy thanking her. "I'm so glad I'm friends with you."

"Thanks Timmy." Chloe replied hiding the little bit of red on her face.

The people continued to cheer for the bouncer leaving, but for one student she couldn't help but be angry. This was Tootie, who saw the moment between Chloe and Timmy, another person who wasn't a big fan of this moment was Trixie who just stared at Chloe with displeasure.

"She's messing up the order around here." Trixie quietly said to herself.

Another watcher of this moment came from behind the serving line in the cafeteria. It was Crocker again and he smiled once again on his discovery.

"It all makes sense." The hunch-back man said still monitoring the two. "Chloe has been told by someone that Turner and her will be together, she tries to deny it but eventually it will happen, at some point she will try to make a move and at that moment the time for me will be right for me to steal their FAIRY GODPARENTS!"

As said his catchphrase his did some aerial movements that caused him to hit fall over a wet floor sign. However, he quickly got up still confident in his plans to come in the future.

* * *

And it's done, I swear I wanted this to get done faster but so many things kept me busy. I hope you all enjoyed this and I appreciated if you waited for it as well, as I said before I will now get faster and be better with my time during the summer. By the way you'll love what's next, because Timmy and Chloe and the rest of the gang will now deal with the loss of a dear friend. See you guys next, **R.F.F. (Review Favorite Follow)** PEACE!


	6. Thank you Adam

Hey everybody it's me TheAwesomeCoolJay and before we begin let me just clear something up. This is, by no means, a way to gain more attention to my story by bringing up someone who actually died, this is just my interpretation of how friends in this universe filled with magic react to losing someone close to them. I'm not heartless, in fact if you stick around towards the end you'll see me pay my respects by honoring the roles, that I have knowledge of, that he has played. I hope you all enjoy this one.

* * *

 **The Fairly OddParents** is owned by **Butch Hartman** and **Nickelodeon**

* * *

The weekend had came once again, but instead of doing what normal kids do, Timmy and Chloe were going to start things off by going to the retirement home called It's A Wrap Retirement Community. Their reason they were going was because they received a call from the place concerning Catman. This was definitely something Timmy didn't want to do, but Chloe insisted they go because that is what good friends do. Even though she got him to go, Timmy complained during the entire walk.

"And there was the time we were tied up over that boiling pot of Dimmadome Dimmadogs, then there was the time he made me his sidekick and I had to wear that stupid cat costume, oh and how can I forget the many times he spat hairballs at me." Timmy informing Chloe of all issues he has with Catman.

"Okay Timmy I understand you have some problems with Catman, but you have to keep in mind that he only does these things because he believes he is helping others."

"Oh yeah he likes to help, you would know all about that Catgirl." The boy replies with a smirk.

Hearing him say that caused Chloe to remember the brief time she was Catgirl. That very horrible time caused the little girl to twitch a bit and shake her head frantically to forget the bad memories.

"Timmy don't you dare bring that up, I still have nightmares of that." Chloe said shaking at the mere of the thought of the cat suit. "Sure there are bad times, but we still got to be there for Catman... during those bad times."

"Why?"

"Because we're his friends now come on!" She tells him as she grabs his hand and runs a little faster to their destination.

As they rushed off, their fairies followed them taking the forms of humming birds. Poof was watching Timmy and Chloe, while Wanda was busy with Cosmo.

"When are those two going to figure it out already?" Poof said observing Timmy and Chloe.

"Cosmo you feeling okay?" Wanda noticing her husband looking a bit uneasy.

"I can't really explain it Wanda but I got a feeling that something really bad is going to happen... or maybe it's gas."

"Lets hope it's neither of them."

"Well with your cooking who can tell?" Cosmo joked.

"Cosmo!"

As the group continued on a mysterious bush rustled behind them. A head popped of the bush to reveal Crocker, who has been following Timmy and Chloe.

"That's right children stay busy, be very busy and pay no attention as I take your FAIRIES!" Crocker announced.

The teacher's voice didn't alarm the kids, but it did wake up a stray orange cat that was in the bush Crocker was hiding in.

"Get lost you oversized rat!"

To respond to the rude comment, the cat pulled out his claws.

"Oh poopy." Crocker's last word's before being attacked.

* * *

TheAwesomeCoolJay: Seeing or just reading Crocker get into bad situations is always funny.

* * *

Timmy and Chloe finally made it to the retirement home and entering the building they saw the nurse that watches Catman. The kids approached the nurse and prepared for the craziness that Catman has done.

"Adam West's friends?" The blonde haired nurse asked.

"You can say that." Timmy answering the nurse. "So what did Catman do now?"

"Nothing bad, he just left this world and we believe it was best to let his closest friends know about it."

Chloe simply covered her mouth in shock over this news, but she did keep her eyes on Timmy to know how he will react to such terrible news.

"So he decided to live on another planet, that's just a new level of crazy."

"No Timmy, Adam's... dead!" Chloe told him while holding back a lot of sadness.

Hearing her say that caused Timmy to freeze in realization of what the nurse really meant. Seeing how he was taking the news, Chloe decided to talk to the nurse more.

"How did it happen?"

"A long battle with leukemia." The nurse answered.

"How come we didn't know about this sooner."

"Adam West is a celebrity more known by older audiences and young adults, you kids wouldn't really know him that much."

* * *

TheAwesomeCoolJay: I think that's about right, to my youngers do you know of Adam West and the many things he has done?

* * *

"WELL I DID KNOW HIM!" Timmy angrily screamed as he stormed out of the retirement home.

Chloe followed Timmy out, as for their fairies they were on a window sill and heard everything and poofed themselves outside with their godkids. Outside Chloe and the fairies, who changed back to their original form, were together, while Timmy was away from them and looking towards the sky.

"Sport it'll be okay." Wanda trying to calm Timmy down.

"You're right Wanda everything will be fine."

"I know things are... your okay already?"

"Wow the recovery stage is fast." Cosmo commented on.

"It's not that Cosmo, I remembered that I have fairy godparents."

"Timmy what are you about to do?" The little overachiever curiously asked.

"Something amazing, guys I wish Adam West was here!"

Before any action was done Da Rules book appeared in front of the fairies.

"Timmy you know we can't bring back the dead right?" The pink haired fairy reminding him.

"Fine I'll be more specific." He responds as he clears throat to speak again. "I wish Adam was here as a ghost!"

There was no restrictions on a wish like that, so the three fairies granted and in poof there was ghost Adam West, in his Catman attire of course. The adult was confused at first, but would soon be happy to see his little friends.

"Timmy and Chloe you're here, but how did I get outside?" Catman pondered about.

"Catman!" Both Timmy and Chloe said upon seeing him again.

The kids jumped towards him for a hug, but the end result was them both faceplanting into the ground.

"Strange, I shouldn't have my cat reflexes on allies."

"Come on guys you know you can't touch a ghost, but a ghost can touch you." Poof told them flying down to them. "That's basic Spellementary 101."

"Ghost, what does floating round baby mean Timmy?"

"Catman." The little buck tooth boy said to the ghost he approached as he took a really big sigh. "It's really hard for me to tell you this, but you are a ghost."

"That's preposterous, if I was ghost that would mean I died."

"You did." Chloe said tearing up as she said it.

"You kids need to stop eating all that candy, the sugar is messing with your brains." West countered with. "I obviously been bit by a radioactive cat that gave me extraordinary powers."

"Then how are we able to go through you?" The young girl asked.

"That cat must of bit with his last dying breath, giving me the ability to be intangible ."

"Then how do you explain the three flying people then?" Timmy joining in.

"Obviously three personalities created by my mind and brought to life by the radiation."

* * *

TheAwesomeCoolJay: Sounds like something Catman would say.

* * *

"To prove I'm alive, with some nifty new powers, I will go in there and everybody will welcome me." West tells them as he phases through the door. "Hey everybody."

"AHHH, GHOST!" A person screams from inside the retirement home.

Many screams from the retirement home which caused both Timmy and Chloe to look at each other.

"Lets go get him." She says.

"Ya think." He says.

As the two kids entered the building, the fairies decided to stay behind and let the kids handle things.

"So how's he going to be when he finds out the truth?" The baby fairy asking his parents.

"Well Poof, first he has to deal with 8 stages of grief." Cosmo answered.

"Cosmo there's only 7 stages of grief." Wanda correcting him.

"Actually everyone tends to forget about the one in the middle, hunger."

"Hunger?"

"Yes, hunger, once you're done bargaining you look for something to eat." The green haired fairy tells them as he poofs himself some pudding. "It will be good for a minute, but then depression sinks in."

"Hope you had your meals then fairies!" An unknown voice tells them.

Once they turned around, it was too late, they have been captured in a butterfly net. They looked at their captor to see it was Crocker, who seem to have scratches over his body.

"Because your all about to be really depressed!"

"Hey Wanda I think this is that bad thing... and I did have gas too."

As that happen, Timmy, Chloe, and the ghost of Catman came out of the retirement home. The latter, however, was in complete shock, he was really dead and the sandwich he had in hand didn't seem to be cheering him up.

"I can't believe it, I'm dead." The ghost said as he took a bite of the sandwich. "There was something I still wanted to do before I kick the bucket, I wish I was still alive to do it."

"Whatever it is we'll help you do it Catman." Chloe reassuring him as she turns to Timmy. "Right Timmy?"

"Where does the food go in a ghost?" The pink hat boy questioning how Adam West was eating that sandwich.

"Timmy!"

"Sorry, but she's right Catman we'll help you, right guys?"

Timmy was talking about his fairies, but when he turned his attention to them he saw that have been captured by Crocker. Before Timmy and Chloe could act, Catman stepped in front of them to stop them.

"Kids you are the best!"

"We are?" Both of them said in confusion.

"Yes, this is the last thing I want to do, save the day."

Catman made his way towards Crocker, and using his ability as a ghost, he phase through him to appear in front of him.

"Freeze evildoer!"

"I appreciate all the work you have done Mr. West, really big fan, but you won't stop me!" The teacher said swinging the net of fairies at him. When he did this action he saw that the net went through the actor, he repeated this with the same result until Catman grabbed the net away from him.

"Silly man you can't touch a ghost." Catman tells him as he brings his fist back. "But a ghost can touch you."

And so he did, ghost Catman punched Crocker so hard that the man was sent to a tree. Upon hitting that tree, the same cat that attacked Crocker before fell out of the tree.

"Can we be friends?" Crocker pleads to the feline.

In response the cat just popped out the claws and pounced on Crocker's head, which caused the crazed man to finally give up and run off. Timmy and Chloe made their way to Catman, who pushed the fairies out of the net.

"Nice job out there Catman." Chloe praising the hero.

"It was no problem, but tell me, if these aren't my personalities who are they and why did that man want them?"

"Sit back Catman, it's a long story." Timmy tells him.

* * *

 **One huge explanation later**

* * *

"Magical fairy godparents, now I've heard it all." The ghost actor reacting to all of what Timmy told him. "So your telling me all the times I went to the hospital, all the times I was in court, the random adventures, and the reason I'm here now is because of them?"

"Yeah, but their is a bigger reason why I had them wish you back." Timmy tells him as he moves closer and looks up to Catman. "Catman we done a lot of crazy stuff and I just want to tell you well I... we're glad we got to do it with you." He refers to himself, Chloe, and the fairies.

"It may have been a bit painful at first, but it was an honor to be Catgirl." Chloe tells him.

"And thanks for always having something these two can do that needed our magic." Wanda thanking the actor.

"Yeah, especially the hospital trips." Cosmo added. "We really saved you from those hospital bills."

"Wait a minute you guys I just thought of something!" Poof getting everyone's attention. "And cut, that's it we're done people."

At first everyone was confused, but that confusion turned to shock when the gang saw Catman remove his costume and appear in his normal attire as Adam West.

"Finally, I've been playing Catman for years I thought this role was forever." Adam West tells the group.

All eyes went to Poof, who in turn just shrugged his shoulders.

"I figured no one ever told him that his show was over."

When the explanation was told everybody started to laugh because of how simple it was. At that same time the ghost of Adam West began to slowly fade away due to the fact that he now accepted his fate and was now at peace.

* * *

TheAwesomeCoolJay: Do not bring up infinity war. By the way here comes a quick reference.

* * *

"Well it looks like it's time for me to go." West noticing himself disappear. "Too bad I couldn't work with that ghost boy, oh well could you kids do me some favors?"

"Sure." Both of them happily replied.

"Go and visit my good friend **Burt Ward,** tell **Seth** it was great to be a mayor on his show, and tell **Butch** it has been a pleasure."

The kids nodded in agreement and with the last bits of him going fading the everyone knew it was time to say goodbye.

"Goodbye tv's Adam West." The whole group said.

"Where?" The actor joked as he began to laugh. "That's still funny."

* * *

TheAwesomeCoolJay: Only the hardcore fans know of that joke in FOP universe.

* * *

With that being his final words the actor was gone and now Timmy was at ease. Well almost, Timmy hugged his fairies the moment Adam was gone.

"Thanks guys, I just needed to say goodbye to him." He tells them as he ends the hug and looks at Chloe. "Chloe."

"Yeah Timmy?"

Out of nowhere Chloe was given a lifting hug by Timmy, which caused the girl to get this warm feeling in her.

"Thanks for being with me during that." Timmy tells her. " I'm glad I met you and I am really glad that your my friend."

"It's no problem Timmy." She tells him while hiding a blush.

The fairies smiled at the sweet moment the kids were having, but would soon drop it the moment Timmy dropped her.

"Okay that's enough, I can't be so emotional like that?" Turner says going back to his usual self.

"Only you can do and say something like that Timmy Turner." Chloe retorts.

As the two begin to talk to each other about what just happen, Poof watched and smiled at them both.

"And there's the start of a relationship." Poof whispers to himself.

* * *

And we're done, I hope you all enjoyed. So yeah references and easter eggs in this one, I hope you can spot them all and as for the next chapter, it's finally happening and . Timmy decides to take Chloe to the world of the Crimson Chin, and there they encounter a great enemy of the Chin. So yeah next one is going to fun, but now time to pay my tributes.

Adam West September 19, 1928 – June 9, 2017. Thank you for the original **Batman,** and the many voices of the **Gray Ghost, Catman,** young **Mermaid Man** and finally himself in a lot media. Seriously he has done a lot, if you know a role I might I miss put it in the reviews.

That's all I got everybody **R.F.F. (Review Favorite Follow)** PEACE!


	7. Chloe meets the Crimson Chin

Hey guys TheAwesmeCoolJay here and I return once again to show you the love in magical story of mine. In unrelated news, today is my birthday! Well as I write this chapter on the 17th anyway, but yeah now I'm 21. Don't worry I won't be doing anything too intense like drinking or smoking, it's just not my thing. To those who do these actions please just know how handle yourself. Alright then, enough of me socializing with all of you, you all came here for a story didn't ya!?

* * *

 **The Fairly OddParents** is owned by **Butch Hartman** and **Nickelodeon**

* * *

It was the start of a brand new day, but a certain girl couldn't forget something a special feeling she felt yesterday. This was Chloe and as the young girl sat on her bed, she couldn't help but think about how she felt when Timmy hugged her like that yesterday. She hugged him a lot and a few times Timmy has hugged her, but the hug Timmy did the other day was more passionate, plus the words he said were probably the sweetest thing he had ever said to her.

"He said he was glad he met me and glad to be friends." Chloe said with her face getting all red. "Maybe me and Timmy..."

The girl would rapidly shake her head at the thought of her and Timmy being together in a romantic way. She rejected the idea, but it would be even harder to reject that because Timmy just sent a text to her to come over and read some books.

"Is he really inviting me over to do something I like?"

* * *

 **Transition to Timmy's house**

* * *

"Of course not." Chloe says in flat tone.

Chloe expected to read my some novels with Timmy about fantasy, science fiction, mystery, or horror. But, to her surprise and dismay, Timmy's room was filled with comic books and it looked like the boy was looking for one. Also their fairies were there and for some reason they were searching around among the comics too.

"Timmy what's going on?"

"Chloe, I got to know you pretty well and I'm just going to guess you don't read comic books?" Timmy asking her.

"Not really, I mean come on Timmy it's just mindless violence."

"Well once I find a good story, I'll prove you wrong!" He proudly said as he furiously returned for a good story. "Any luck guys?"

"Nothing yet sport." Wanda answered.

"I got nothing." Cosmo would speak up next.

Before Chloe could question what kind of story they are looking for, Poof would suddenly pop up from a pile of comic books.

"Just the same thing Timmy, nothing but the Crimson Chin in his house eating ice cream and crying." Poof telling his godbrother.

"Wait a minute, I've heard about the Crimson Chin." Chloe informing everyone in the room.

"You have?" A surprised Timmy questioned.

"Yeah my mom and dad told me all about him and how he got cancelled."

"That was the 80's overly muscular weapon-toting chin." Beaver boy clarified. "I feel like your parents corrupted your view on comic book superheroes, but don't worry I can fix that."

"How?"

"Like this, I wish we were in Chincinnati!"

Hearing the two special words, the fairies granted the wish and in one quick poof they were gone. Reappearing, Chloe noticed that they were no longer in Timmy's room. She looked around and figured out this was an apartment and in the corner of this apartment she saw a grown man sitting there, eating ice cream, and crying.

"Timmy where are we?"

"This is the comic book world of Chincinnati, this is the home of Crimson Chin, and that guy in the corner... is the Crimson Chin" Timmy awkwardly tells her as he approaches his hero. "What's wrong CC?"

"Timmy it's horrible!" The Chin tells the young man.

"Have the supervillains band together to finally take you down?"

"Worst, Golden Locks is getting married to the Nega-Chin!"

The fairies gasped in shocked, while Timmy and Chloe were both emotionless. The latter was like this because she had no idea who the other two people were, while the former couldn't believe this was another love story with the Chin again.

"Timmy you think you can fill me in?"

"Golden Locks is a lady I wished up for the Crimson Chin, but..."

"But what?"

"Well I may done something." He nervously told her.

"What exactly did you do Timmy?" Chloe asked with a stern look, while she crossed her arms.

* * *

TheAwesomeCoolJay: One quick summary of the episode _**Chindred Spirits**_ later. Seriously, Timmy why were you like that in the episode.

* * *

"I swear you are nothing but a selfish comic book action-loving jerk!"

"Don't worry Chloe I got him to say it." Wanda joining her female godchild.

"Okay fine I was jerk."

"Still are sometimes." Cosmo added.

"Whatever!" Timmy having enough of everybody telling him how bad he is. "What's important now is that we stop that wedding, what do you say CC?"

"Timmy my heart can't take another rejection!" The superhero responds.

"Ya know it's proven fact that women tend to fall for the guy who comes in to object and open up." Poof flying by and telling the Chin.

"Really, I mean Timmy lets go and stop a wedding!"

"Awesome, but first lets fix ourselves." Timmy referring to the ice cream stains on the Chin and himself as well. "Guys?"

Knowing want Timmy wants, the fairies waved their wands and with a poof, the Crimson Chin looked like his super self again. Not only that but Timmy was now Cleft the Boy Chin Wonder and the fairies transformed into dogs to become Ace, Clefto, and Puppy Poof.

"Wow that's actually kind of cool." Chloe seeing everybody change like that.

"Follow me Cleft." The Crimson hero tells his sidekick as flies and busts through the ceiling.

Grabbing Chole by the waist, causing a quick blush to appear on her face, Timmy pressed the button on his chin and out came helicopter blades which had made the two fly off, the Chin Hounds would soon follow. A few minutes later the gang would soon find themselves crashing through a courthous and before the Crimson Chin could say anything he was blasted by a beam of energy. The beam came from the eyes of the Nega-Chin, and that was no regular shot it was the villain's negavison, which temporarily weaken and kept the hero down.

"You heroes are so predictable." The Nega-Chin boasted.

"Oh yeah, did you predict us!" Cleft says as he and his hounds charged to attack the villain.

"Actually yes."

The Nega-Chin pulls out a small remote with a button and when he presses it a trap had sprung up under his charging enemies. It was a new and improved anti-magic bubble machine that trapped Cleft and the dogs. What was the improvement, it was now soundproof, so there was no way for anyone trapped to say anything.

"I was gone for so long to think of the ultimate plan, but I finally got it." The villain explaining his actions to his fallen counterpart. "I'll end the career of the Crimson Chin, by breaking him down emotionally by marrying Golden Locks and at the same time take care of his meddling sidekick."

"B-But how were you able to get her to love you?" The Crimson Chin asked in a weak tone.

"Easy, I just convinced her that she was able to turn me to the good side and after a while the romance kicked off, a lot better than yours." Nega mocked, but would soon turn his attention to the terrified judge. "Okay old man just marry us and you just might survive."

"I don't get paid enough for this!" The judge announces.

At that very moment coming through the double doors it was Golden Locks, who was shocked to see the things in front of her.

"Nega-Chin what's going on?" The heroine asked in confusion.

"It's not what you think babe, the Chin attacked me in jealousy so I had to defend myself." The villain lying to Golden Locks. "He also tried to get this kid and his dogs to jump me."

"Lies!"

Getting both of their attention, was Chloe who stood next to Golden Locks.

"Who the heck is that?" The confused super villain asked.

"Golden Locks it's all a lie, he's just been using you to take down the Crimson Chin!" Chloe revealing Nega-Chin's true plans.

"Is this true?" The woman asking the man.

"Babe I... you see... you know what forget it!" The Nega-Chin dropping the act. "Everything would of gone just fine if you hadn't said anything kid, time to say goodbye."

The supervillain shot his negavision at Chloe, who in turn flinched of the upcoming blast. However, to her relief Chloe was shielded by Golden Locks hair, and even though she was saving Chloe, Golden Locks kept an angry look on the Nega-Chin.

"You've already crossed the line by using me and lying, but now you choose to harm a child in front of me." She says as she cracks her knuckles. "Buddy you're in for a beatdown."

"Ha, you think you can do it by yourself!" Nega taunting her.

"Who said I was alone."

The hair that was a shield for Chloe now wrapped the girl in a dome and in there a bright light shined, Nega-Chin didn't care much about what was happening, but he soon would when the hair unwrapped to reveal the little girl had now changed. Chloe's hair and clothes now were identical to Golden Locks and even more the girl felt powerful.

"I feel amazing." Chloe recognizing this new power.

"You'll feel even better once we take care of this clown." The blonde haired woman said as she ran towards the Nega-Chin with her super speed.

Once she saw Golden Locks do it, Chloe figured she can do it too, so when she began to move she quickly caught up with Golden Locks. With both of them together the duo got their fists ready and gave the Nega-Chin a devastating punch, that sent him flying through the wall.

"I-I think we should see other people." Nega's last words before he passes out.

With the job done Golden Locks and Chloe gave each other high fives and it seemed like the timing was just right because the Crimson Chin had just regained his strength. CC turned around and used his chin to destroy the prison that was holding Cleft and the dogs,with everybody safe the heroes regrouped with each other.

"Golden Locks are you okay?" The Chin asked.

"Yes, thanks to you, Cleft, and this young heroine here."

"That's Chloe." Cleft revealing his friend's name.

"Actually that's my normal citizen name Cleft." The little overachiever clearing things up. "When I hero up I go by Blonde Justice!"

Timmy, the fairies, and the Crimson Chin's jaw dropped once this bombshell was unleased, but Golden Locks smiled at the idea of having a partner by her side.

"This is fantastic, come on Blonde Justice lets scout the city for any crimes." Golden Locks said but before she took she turned to the Chin for a minute. "Crimson Chin we're still friends, but how's about we hang out some more."

The hero in red just got the biggest smile on his face and with that Golden Locks flew in to the sky. Chloe would too have a big smile on her because now she discovered she can fly too.

"This just keeps on getting better, catch you guys later!" Blonde Justice said as she too would take off.

With them gone the Chin gave Cleft a big hug.

"Cleft you are the best wingman a superhero can ask for."

"It's no problem CC, I think." Cleft, not real sure what he did.

"We're all a complete set now, Clefto has Ace, I'll be with Goldie soon, and you and Blond Justice are a thing."

"Yeah, yeah... wait a minute no we're not!"

"Your not?"

"No way, that's so gross!" Cleft said sticking his tongue out at the very idea.

* * *

Yeah buddy give it some time in my story, you'll like it. So that's the end everybody hope you all enjoyed it. I apologize for my timing, but in my defense the power went out and the wifi was also turned off for a week. Yeah nothing wanted to agree with me at all, but I was still able to deliver. Are you all prepared for what's next, because Chloe won't be. That's because two girls will confront her because of her relationship with Timmy and later Chloe might come to realize her feelings for Timmy. Cool things like are next time, but for right now **R.F.F. (Review Favorite Follow)** PEACE!


	8. Timmy Turner is mine

Hey everybody, TheAwesomeCoolJay is back and is ready to get this lovefest started! This is the chapter you wanted to see... right now any way. When I start making those chapters that might mess with your feelings, all of you are going to want more. One last thing before we begin now that I thinking it's more of a request. Can we get more people to make fanart of Timmy and Chloe? I only know 1 or 2 people doing it.

* * *

 **The Fairly OddParents** is owned by **Butch Hartman** and **Nickelodeon**

* * *

Back to school again, the dread had come once again, but one girl didn't worry about it too much because everyday was a perfect day when she saw her knight in shining armor. This girl was Tootie and the knight in shining armor that she was happy to see was Timmy Turner.

"Okay new and improved Timmy Tracker do your thing." The younger sister of Vicky said as she looked at the handheld device as she walked on the sidewalk.

* * *

TheAwesomeCoolJay: No I'm not making that up, she actually has that sort of thing. XD

* * *

Switching it on, the Timmy Tracker began to beep immediately, which meant Timmy was close by. Tootie looked at the sonar on the screen it revealed the desired target was just across the street from her. As she turned with happiness, Tootie would soon be full of anger when she saw Timmy was walking with Chloe to school.

"So why doesn't Golden Locks have her own comic series yet?" Chloe asked.

"She needs to build a strong fanbase to have it happen, and believe me it's easier said than done." Timmy explained, although that last bit seemed to have bother him.

"Why do you say that?"

"I've been in the comic with the Crimson Chin for a while but I still get some hate saying how I'm just some small clone, a lame self insert, or a scrappy!"

The little overachiever couldn't help but giggle at the small tantrum Timmy just threw, while at that same time she placed her hand on his shoulder.

"What's up?" The boy in the pink hat said, caught a bit off guard.

"Don't worry about it too much, us scrap characters just need to keep trying our hardest if we ever want to go solo."

"Actually we probably be paired up as some type of team together." Timmy informed her as he suddenly smirked at what he was about to say next. "And of course I be the leader."

"Yeah right, Timmy we both know I be the leader."

"Really, and why is that?"

"Don't forget who saved who when we first met." The girl countered and also ending the conversation.

"Well... dang you got me there."

With that over with the two shared a laugh together over the silly discussion and continued their walk to school. Now Tootie was on the other side and she didn't hear anything being said, but she did see Timmy was happy with Chloe. Such a sight caused the young girl to snap the Timmy Tracker in frustration.

"You will not have him!" Tootie states as she keeps her distance and follows them.

* * *

 **Dimmsdale Elementary**

* * *

Outside the building of education, Trixie and Veronica stood near the entrance drinking smoothies.

"OMG the smoothies are fantastic!" The less popular girl says as she enjoys another sip.

"You know what's going to be more fantastic, getting complimented by everyone as we drink them." Trixie added.

* * *

TheAwesomeCoolJay: I kid you not, this happens. In any animated kid show the one who is deemed the popular kid is looked at as amazing and once they do anything people tend to follow them blindly like sheep or be impressed. While you have the one sane person not seeing the big deal.

* * *

Before they made their walk in, the girls had stop because they recognized Trixie's biggest fan, Timmy Turner, was coming their way. Trixie stopped with her smoothie and got ready to respond with the usual method of talking to Timmy.

"Why is that loser talking to me?"

Trixie expected a dopey love response back from the boy, but all she heard was the front entrance of the school closing. The most popular girl in the school froze after that and she only snapped out of it when Veronica shook her out of it.

"Trixie you can't have a mental breakdown, that's my thing!" Veronica tells her as she continues to shake her.

"Wait, why do you have a mental breakdown?"

"Deep reasons, reasons that don't involve me dressing up like you." She explained as she let out a very unconvincing laugh.

"Okay then, but back to more important matters." The most popular girl focusing on the earlier moment. "Did that loser just ignore me?"

"Yeah he did, it looked like he was more interested in talking to that Carmichael girl instead of saying high to you Trixie."

Hearing that caused Trixie to squeeze the plastic cup smoothie she had so hard that it broke in her hand. This also caused most of the smoothie to splatter all over Veronica.

"My clothes!" The blonde screamed in horror.

"Time for someone to learn how things work around here." Trixie firmly says as she walks inside of the school.

* * *

 **Crocker's classroom**

* * *

Inside his classroom, Crocker had the biggest smile on his face upon seeing Timmy and Chloe in class today. Why was this, well because he had the perfect plan for them to use their fairies and once they were out in the open he would snag them.

"It's brilliant." Crocker complimenting his plan he was about to go over again. "Once I press this button the ceiling will open up and out come the head lice, and once the pain overwhelms Turner and Carmichael they'll get their fairies to wish them away, and once my magic detector spots them I will finally win!"

"Mr. Crocker what are you doing on the floor behind your desk?" Chloe asked.

Crocker came back to his senses and peeked over his desk to see all of his students just stare at him. Standing back up, Crocker got ready to start the day and got ready to answer the young girl's question.

"Nothing Chloe, just checking through Turner's grades." The teacher lied.

"We all know your just going to say I have F's." Timmy said, not amused by Crocker's actions.

"There actually might be a passing grade Turner, I bet that a real headscratcher!"

As he made that joke the crazy teacher pressed a button under his desk to open the ceiling, which caused the head lice to fall. Once they landed, all the students began to freak over this itch sensation.

"Where did of all these lice come from?!" A student screamed.

"Definitely not from your teacher who looked over the internet to find some weirdo was selling them as pets." The fairy obsessed man said in his defense as he soon turn his attention to Timmy and Chloe. "Bet you two just wish this would all go away... well why haven't you done it yet?"

Unfortunately for Mr. Crocker and the kids, the fairies actually stayed home for a very important family reason.

* * *

 **Turner's residence, Timmy's room**

* * *

"Okay you two it's time for you to learn how to wash your own clothes." Wanda telling her husband and son.

"Boo!" Both father and son rebelling that idea.

"Come on, you two shouldn't be acting like that."

"Mom I'm a baby, granted I can talk and do other, but I'm still a baby!" Poof tells her.

"And my excuse is... yeah I got nothing." Cosmo said.

"Well I got something, either learn to wash clothes or you'll both be eating beets for breakfast, lunch, and dinner for months!"

Hearing that threat come at them both Cosmo and Poof complied to Wanda's demands.

* * *

 **Back at school**

* * *

Seeing no fairies and many lawsuits pop up Crocker grabbed a basket full of shampoo bottles and papers.

"It's okay kids I've got just the thing for those random lice, just take this medicated shampoo that I didn't get as a bonus from a weirdo and make sure to fill out these waivers as you wash them out in the restrooms."

All of the kids immediately rushed Crocker and snagged a bottle and paper and headed towards the restroom.

* * *

 **Minutes later in the girl's restroom**

* * *

In the female restroom Chloe was the last girl to wash her hair, this happen because the young girl decided to be nice and let the rest of the girls go ahead in front of her.

"Okay even though I risk the chance of lice eggs in my hair, it still pays to be nice." Chloe tells herself.

"Yeah right!" A voice said as the sound of a door being kick open happen as well.

Chloe turn to the restroom's entrance to see that it was Tootie who kicked the door and said that. Before Chloe could react to that, Tootie marched right to her.

"I knew you were trying to romance my man and don't try to deny it I saw you two walking to school flirting with each other!"

"We weren't flirting." The blonde says defensively. "Besides lets say you and Timmy get together-"

"It will happen." Tootie interrupting Chloe.

"Let me finish, if that happens can't Timmy still have friends that are girls?"

"Unless they're friends of mine, and Chloe you will never be my friend!" The younger tells her as she makes her way to the door, but looks at Chloe one final time. "This is war Carmichael and I look to win."

When Tootie finally left, Chloe thought she could finally relax, but that wasn't happening when one of the stalls in restroom opened up to reveal Trixie walking out.

"She's a bit overdramatic, but she is right about one thing, this is war." Trixie tells Chloe.

"So does this mean you actually like Timmy like that?"

"No, what I like is his undying attention to me and only me." That last part the popular girl said was followed up by her going against the wall in a way to trap Chloe in closer to her. "Listen here Carmichael, you can't have Turner all that love belongs to me and there is no way you're going to take it from me."

Chloe was filled with anger at that point, but she could only look at Trixie in anger she could never bring herself to say those other words.

"It looks like you need to cool off, but remember this talk."

With that being her final words Trixie took off. When she was finally alone Chloe messed with her hair in frustration over that ordeal with Trixie and Tootie.

"These girls are crazy, none of them deserve to be with Timmy, I got to make sure he finds the right one." Chloe says calming down as she goes to a mirror to fix her hair.

While thinking about the right girl and looking at the mirror, Chloe started to remember what Cupid had told her and the past events she had with Timmy. The girl had the biggest blush on her face and shook her head rapidly.

"No he's my friend...my best friend...the best friend who has stuck around with me and done the most amazing things." She says as she blushes again and sighs to her conclusion. "Oh wow, I really do love Timmy."

* * *

And there's where I'm ending it hope you all enjoyed it! Well Chloe finally said it, but what comes next? I'll tell you what comes next, a discussion between two particular people and at the same time Chloe gets a babysitter. That's right Vicky's coming. That's next chapter people better be prepared and remember to **R.F.F. (Review Favorite Follow)** PEACE!


	9. My feelings and my Babysitter? part 1

TheAwesomeCoolJay is back! Sorry everybody for that long wait, things tend to interfere with my writing life... a lot of things. So to make up for this absence I will be updating both this and **Loud House** story as quickly as possible. By the way, to be honest, this story is the one I wanted to come back to the most. What can I say, got to make this ship sail.

* * *

 **The Fairly OddParents** is owned by **Butch Hartman** and **Nickelodeon**

* * *

School had ended and the kids were leaving, all the kids except two. Those two were Timmy and Chloe, however the former was at the door waiting for the latter, who seem to be really busy at her locker. At that moment Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof finally appeared in the form of flies flying next to Timmy.

"Hey Timmy!" Cosmo said as flew really close to his godchild's ear.

"Buzz off!" Timmy reacting to the fly as he used his hand to slap it on his face.

When he brings his hand off of his face and looks at the fly, Timmy sees that it is Cosmo.

"Sorry about that Cosmo."

"It's okay Timmy but I still question why we had to be flies?"

"Dad it was your idea?" Poof countered.

"Really I had an idea?" The green fairy said still dazed from the hit.

"Anyway." Wanda having enough of this. "How was your day sport and where's Chloe?"

"It was alright, a bit of a headscratcher." Timmy referring to Mr. Crocker's crazy lice plan. "But it was alright, but it will be even better once little miss perfect gets done taking her sweet time at her locker."

"Why's that?"

"Don't know, she wouldn't talk or look at me this whole day."

At her locker, Chloe grabbed and put back the same textbook from her locker. She did this to stall time, because after her big discovery she couldn't find it in herself to be around Timmy.

"Pull yourself together Carmichael." Chloe trying to build her confidence back up. "You've always been normal around him before."

* * *

TheAwesomeCoolJay: Sure we'll call it normal... I'm being so nice right now.

* * *

"So what if you have feelings for your best friend, it's not like it's going to change how you act around him."

"Chloe hurry up, we're waiting on you!" Timmy called out from the entrance.

Hearing his voice caused Chloe to close her locker quickly and check her surroundings to see if Timmy was around her. To her relief he wasn't near and to make her feel even better Timmy said more people was waiting on her. This meant their fairies were here and there was only one fairy Chloe wanted to talk with, but to get to her she had to play it cool.

"Here she finally comes." The pink hat boy said spotting the girl running towards the group. "Hey Chloe was with the-"

"Sorry Timmy, borrowing Wanda for the night!" Chloe told him at the top of her voice she grabbed Wanda in her hand and kept on running."

"Rush... anyway idea what's that about?"

"Probably some girl talk." Cosmo answered.

"Could be some secret girl stuff." Poof said to himself as a mischievous smile grew on his face.

* * *

 **Later, at the Carmichael residence**

* * *

Chloe didn't even bother to say greet her parents after school, she just booked it to her room and closed the door. When she finally made it to her room, Chloe fell to her bed out of exhaustion from running from school to home and the feelings she has for her best friend. With no human in sight, Wanda poofed out of Chloe's hand and appeared in front of the girl in her fairy form.

"Okay Chloe what's on your mind?" Wanda asked.

"Wanda I'm in love."

Upon hearing that Wanda acted like a mother would respond in the same manner when they find out their kid has found a special someone, excited. Overexcited to be exactly right. Chloe was completely embarrassed about this whole situation and expected more help, but instead her godmother flew in closer to learn more information.

"So who's the lucky guy?"

"You already know him."

"That's not really telling me Chloe." The fairy playfully teased.

Chloe would then grab a pillow on her bed and use it to cover her face.

"Im'ts Timmah." She answers quietly, but muffled.

"I couldn't get that Chloe."

"Im'ts Timmah!" She speaks up more, but muffled.

"I still can't understand."

"It's Timmy!" Chloe tells Wanda as she removes the pillow from her face.

"Timmy?" Wanda, who is very surprised to hear that answer.

"Ha it's about time you said it!" An unknown voice spoke.

Both ladies turned to see who said that, but the source of the didn't reveal a person was there, but what was there was a purple lamp Chloe never had before. The lamp revealed itself to be Poof, who was eavesdropping on the whole conversation.

"So when are you two going to hook up?" Poof joining the conversation.

"Poof it's very rude to listen to other people's business."

"But mom ever since I went with them to the arcade I've seen nothing but moments between them!" The baby explains. "I need to confirm this ship!"

"Well... Chloe is all of this true?"

"I can explain everything!" The girl tells both of them, with a face as red a tomato.

* * *

 **One explanation later**

* * *

"So Cupid told you that you and Timmy are meant to be?"

"I didn't want to believe it at first, but spending all this time with Timmy makes me-"

"Want to smooch him." The baby fairy guessing what Chloe would say next.

"Want to know him better!" Chloe correcting Poof. "I just want to know if I can really be the girl he actually wants to be with."

"Oh Chloe, you don't need to worry about any of that." Wanda comforting Chloe as she placed her arm around her. "Timmy already cares for you already as his best friend, and in time that relationship will grow beyond it."

"Mom's right, even though Timmy's a little selfish, he is understanding." Poof backing up what his mother said. "And sooner or later he will understand how he feels for you."

Hearing all of this support coming from the fairies caused the young girl to tear up a little bit. She immediately pulled both of them together for a big hug as a thanks for helping her.

"You are the best fairies a kid could ask for!" She told both of them. "But can you not tell Timmy or Cosmo about this."

"Sure, you need to do work this out with Timmy."

"And we all know Cosmo can't keep a secret." The pink haired fairy said remembering the bad times her husband let some secrets be known.

"Chloe!" The voice of Chloe's mother calling from downstairs.

Exiting her room and making her way down the stairs, Chloe saw her mother and father standing by the door. Chloe had the feeling they would be out again.

"Chloe your father and I will out for a while."

* * *

TheAwesomeCoolJay: Wow didn't see that coming :/ By the way a pun is incoming try to see it.

* * *

"That's right, today we will be visiting a notorious waterpark that has been treating orcas poorly." Clark tells his daughter.

"You get those crooks mom and dad, show them the public who the real killers are."

"It's our job sweetie, now be good with the babysitter while we're gone.

"Okay... wait babysitter?" Chloe catching that word her father said. "I'm getting a babysitter?"

"Yes you are, this young lady convinced us on you can improve even more as a person." Connie explained to Chloe.

"But I'm already a certified super sitter."

"True, but this sitter's reputation around town is incredible, all the parents rate her with good reviews."

Before any more could be said, the watches on both of her parents went off, meaning they were almost running late to be early to the waterpark.

"Got to go, bye Chloe!" Both her parents said as they both exited the house.

Once they were gone, Chloe's babysitter proceeded to walk in the house. To her surprise and shock, Chloe's babysitter turned out to be Vicky.

"Vicky?"

"Hello again Twerpette." The teenage girl greeting Chloe, with an evil smile.

* * *

And there is where I'm ending it, hope you all enjoyed it. I know all of you probably wanted Vicky and Chloe to clash now, trust me I did too, but I felt like it needed a separate chapter because of spacing and time. Once again I'll be trying my hardest to update this as quick as possible.

So, what will happen next time? Vicky's methods are going to push Chloe to her limits. How will our little overachiever retaliate? With some help from Timmy of course!

Not much to say for preview next one, just a lot to do. Anyway guys I'll see you next time **R.F.F. (Review Favorite Follow)** PEACE!


	10. My feelings and my Babysitter? part 2

So this won't be a regular thing I do, but I plan to make two tributes to two big names we recently lost in the closing of the year. It should come to no surprise of why I do this, you all know that I care. This one you should all know cause it's **Nickelodeon,** next one will be in my returning fic of **SVTFOE** because it's **Disney.**

* * *

Hey there everybody, TheAwesomeCoolJay is back and I'm here to give you another chapter in this romantic comedy. Sorry for the wait, but don't you worry the fall semester is coming to a close and in other good news I now have an Nintendo Switch. If you got one then rejoice, you can now add me as a friend if you want. Code is on my profile, currently have just 1 one game, but give me time I'll get more.

* * *

 **The Fairly OddParents** is owned by **Butch Hartman** and **Nickelodeon**

* * *

In the Carmichael house, there was always this feeling of equality, freedom, and peace, all that changed though when Vicky stepped in the house. At first Chloe was a bit shook by Vicky's sudden appearance, but would soon gain her calm composure back because she thought the teenager had changed for the best ever since their last encounter.

"Okay, I get it." Chloe says.

"Get what?" Vicky responds.

"You're not here to torment me and cause me bodily harm, you're here because you want to start over as friends." The girl guesses as she extends her hand out for a handshake. "Am I right?"

"You sure are, lets shake on it."

"Great, I almost thought you were going to ruin m-"

Chloe's sentence was stopped when Vicky violently pulled her up by the hand and brought the girl to her face. Now closer to each other, Chloe's started to show fear to that evil look Vicky had in her eye.

"Yeah right!" The redhead yelled at the child. "Like I want to be friends with the person who chopped my ponytail, got me punched by a kangaroo, and got me blasted through a wall!"

"I don't think looking back on bad memories is a healthy way to start a friendship."

"How right you are twerpette." Vicky tells her as she releases her grip and drops Chloe to the floor. "Let me go get my stuff and make some good memories."

When she got out of the house, Poof and Wanda would soon poof behind Chloe.

"You got Vicky as a babysitter?" Poof said perplexed by the whole situation. "I thought you're parents were suppose to be nice."

"Poof that was... actually you're right." Wanda agreeing with her son.

Before she could say anything to her fairies, Chloe's phone began to ring. Pulling the cellphone out of her pocket, Chloe checked the caller ID to see that it was Timmy calling her. The girl's face grew a little red, due to previous talk she had discussing her feelings about Timmy, but she got over the embarrassment and talked to him.

"Hey there Timmy." Chloe greeting him over the phone.

"Hey Chloe." Timmy responds back. "Sorry we can't hang out today, my dad is trying to use his money to put a word in the dictionary and he needs my help to convince these people here."

"Come on you people have never heard of the word **Wumbo**!" Timmy's dad arguing can be heard over the phone.

"Wumbo?"

"Don't get me started?" The boy said still not believing what his dad was doing. "So what are you up to?"

"Oh nothing much, I just have Vicky babysitting me?"

"Say what?!"

"That was my reaction when I was told I was getting a babysitter, me of all people!" She told him in disbelief of her parents actions.

"I maybe stuck here but don't worry I have some ideas for you to take down Vicky."

"Sorry Timmy but violence only creates more violence." The girl calmly rejecting his offer of help. "If I show no resistance then maybe the good in Vicky can finally come out."

"You can try that, but when she drives you to your breaking point give me a call back." The bucktooth boy tells her as ends the call.

When she was done with him, Chloe turned her attention back to Wanda and Poof.

"I'm not the one who always agree that action is needed, but are you'll be okay with Vicky?" Wanda asked Chloe, worried about her safety.

"I'll be fine, I think I can handle whatever Vicky does to me."

* * *

TheAwesomeCoolJay: Things about to get crazy in a minute.

* * *

"Oh twerpette!" Vicky sung as she was returning.

The fairies disappeared in time and once they were gone Vicky, and it like she was hiding something behind her back.

"Time for some chores missy, first things first we'll be planting seeds in your parents vegetable garden."

"That actually sounds like fun."

"Yeah, fun." The teen said as she revealed a big long stick and a rope she held behind her back.

Moments later, Wanda and Poof disguised themselves as birds and stood on the roof of Chloe's house and watched in horror of the trouble Vicky was putting Chloe through in the backyard. Vicky had tied Chloe to the end of stick and pushed across the soil as some sort of fork spade.

"Who needs gardening tools when we can just use that gap of yours to make things even." Vicky told her as she continued pushing Chloe across the ground.

"I'm glad I could help." The girl mumbled as she constantly had to spit out dirt and tiny rocks out that got in her mouth.

After that was done Chloe and Vicky returned back to the house, and what Vicky plan to do next was completely heinous. Well heinous in Chloe's eyes. Vicky wanted Chloe to respond negatively on a video to a puppy who hurt itself and now where's a cast on his leg.

"I won't do it, it's just wrong!" Chloe said to Vicky with a bit of aggression in her tone.

"Oh yes you will, or else you'll parents will hear this." The evil babysitter said back, pulling out a tape recorder and then playing it.

 _"Hi I'm Chloe Carmichael and I CHEATED ON MY MATH TEST!"_ The tape recorder playing that first part in Chloe's voice, but that last part was obviously the rough voice of a guy.

"I never cheated on my math test!"

Right after she said that Vicky pulled out another tape recorder.

 _"Hi I'm Chloe Carmichael and..."_ Vicky stops the first tape and plays the other one. _"Cheated on my math test!"_

"It never fails." The older girl admiring her work.

Sighing in defeat, Chloe proceeded to type a mean comment on the video, and almost instantly, the girl received tons of hate from what she posted.

"I know it was wrong, I know he's hurt, I'm not a bad person, I know that's **his leg!"** Chloe trying to reason with all the hate she received.

Vicky and Chloe would then find themselves in the family bathroom, which confused the young girl. The entire area was clean, not a speck of dirt or grime to be seen, what could Vicky be planning to do here?

"Need to get that hair out of the toilet."

"What hair?" Chloe asked as she peeked over the toilet.

Vicky took Chloe by surprise and dunked her head into the toilet, to make it even worse the teenager decided to also flush it as well. When all of it was over Chloe looked in the mirror to see her soaking wet hair and herself spitting toilet water out of her mouth.

"Look how **absorbent** , **yellow** , and **porous** you are." Vicky making fun of Chloe.

"Vicky, I need to be excused for a moment."

The little girl calmly walked to her room and closed the door. When it was shut, Chloe rushed to her bed and grabbed the nearest pillow and screamed into it. Poof and Wanda would soon poof next to her to see if she was alright.

"Chloe, you hanging in there?" Wanda asked.

"I'm fine but I'm at the limit here!"

"Then why don't you fight back already?" Poof commented.

"If I give her want she wants then she wins, I won't let her break me!"

Suddenly footsteps could be heard running towards her room, this the fairies to promptly poof away and take the forms of pictures on the wall. Kicking in the door, Vicky popped in with a crossbow in hand and fired. Luckily it went above Chloe, but unfortunately it did hit a picture. The girl turned around to see that Poof and Wanda were okay, but between them the arrow had got the picture of when she and Timmy planted a flag on unknown terrain for the Squirrely Scouts.

"Looks like I broke you and Timmy up, oh I might actually thank my little sister for referring me to you."

Once she left, Chloe was alone with her fairies, but the girl's main focus was towards the picture. Eventually the arrow had caused the picture to split and break between Timmy and Chloe and fall to the ground. Wanda and Poof would soon return back to Chloe and try to comfort her.

"Don't worry about it Chloe, we can just wish it-"

"THAT IS IT!" Chloe screams in anger. "Vicky has got to go!"

"What happen to not giving her what she wants?"

"Forget that, she's going down, where's my phone?"

* * *

TheAwesomeCoolJay: Payback time

* * *

Vicky was downstairs enjoying some T.V., until a knock on the door caused her to move from the couch and answer the door. Opening it revealed an adult woman wearing sunglasses with pink swirl hair holding a baby in her arms.

"What do you need lady?"

"What I need is too let you know how you can win ten thousand dollars!"

"Oh how nice of you." Vicky's attention now hooked on what the lady was saying. "What do I have to do uh-"

"Wandia is the name and I'm a single mother going door to door awarding babysitters for their kind actions." Wandia explaining herself and her actions. "In order for you to get this money you must have the child repeat the actions you have done for them happen to you... just to see how kind you are."

"Sweet that'll will be... easy?"

Vicky hesitated to finish her sentence because she just remembered everything she did to Chloe. Speaking of her, the girl would then get Vicky's attention by tapping on her. The babysitter would turn and look down to see the smile on Chloe's face.

"I'm happy to help you get that money Vicky." Chloe told her as she cracked her knuckles.

Everything Vicky did today, Chloe cranked it up by eleven. The young girl mustered up all the strength to grab Vicky's legs and pushed the teenager through the soil as fast as she can. Once they were done, Vicky stood up and spat out the mouthful of soil she had.

"Do I get my money now?" The babysitter said with a cough.

"Not yet, first lets get rid of that cough with some water."

Chloe grabbed Vicky's hand and walked her to the bathroom. Chloe then used the momentum to have Vicky fall face first in the toilet, that stunt she did also got Vicky's head stuck. Chloe saw Vicky frail around and offered the best method of help, repeatedly flushing the toilet. Vicky didn't appreciate this, but it did help loosen her head. When she got her head out, Vicky stumbled back and fell down the stairs and rolled out the house and right next to the feet of Wandia.

"Do I get the money now?" The redhead asked in a daze.

"Sure, sweetie."

Wandia's baby dropped what seem to be a card on Vicky's face. The confused Vicky grabbed the card from her face and stood up to address the lack of bills and checks coming her way.

"Where's the money!"

"In your hand, that card is worth ten thousand dollars for a trip to the hospital and trust me you'll need it."

"For what?"

"Was she the one who said it!?" An angry voice called out.

Vicky turned to see that it was a man who said that, but she also saw that this man wasn't alone. With him were a mob of people and in their hands was their dogs.

"Yes, that's the girl who posted that comment on the video." Chloe told the crowd.

"So you like talking smack about hurt puppies, do ya?" The man said while taking the leash off of his Rottweiler. "Well we'll show you!"

Vicky knows how this will all end, so she kept the card and bolted the opposite direction, the crowd would chase her until none of them could been seen no more. With everyone gone Wanda changed back into her fairy form and Poof floated with his mother in the air.

"Good job you guys."

"We're just the actors Chloe, Timmy was the real mastermind in all of this." Wanda giving praise to her godson.

"You should probably give him a kiss to say thank you." Poof playfully told her.

"I'll thank him, but there'll be no kissing involve!" The girl responds to her godbrother.

"Not yet anyway."

Pulling out her phone, Chloe gave Timmy a call and in a few seconds the boy had answer.

"Timmy it worked!"

"Told you, to take Vicky down all you need is for her to show her greedy and then you take her down with her own tricks." Timmy said real proud of his work. "Ever wonder she chose now to babysit you?"

"She said something about her little sister talking her to do it."

"Whoa, what did you so to get Tootie so mad?"

"Tootie is Vicky's sister?" Chloe in a deadpan tone asked.

"Must of forgot to tell you that."

"She was right, this is war."

"What war, what are you talking about?" The boy asked, a bit confused by that last part.

"Oh, just some small thing." The overachiever quickly trying to cover it up.

"Is it small or **wumbo** size? Cosmo voice heard from Timmy's phone.

* * *

And there you have it, hope all of you enjoyed it! Sorry it took so long, it doesn't take a month for this to be done, it just needs me to be active. So I'll try my hardest to be faster next time. BY the way I got latest **Smash Bros.** Next chapter, Chloe tries to make some effort with Timmy, but obstacles come in the way of villains or should I say a group of L.O.S.E.R.S. Next one is going to be insane, but enough of that time to honor one of cartoon animation's **GOAT.**

Stephen Hillenburg August 21, 1961 - November 26, 2018. I was around to see **Rocko's Modern Life,** but you made **SpongeBob SquarePants** that kids and adults everywhere still watch. You gave us 3 great seasons and a movie, and when things went bad you came back and made the sponge worth watching again. So may you rest in peace sir and trust us goofy goobers will never forget you.

That's all I got everybody **R.F.F. (Review Favorite Follow)** PEACE!


	11. Skating hearts

I am back! Yes TheAwesomeCoolJay is here to entertain once again and what a perfect month to do so, because this is the month of love. Well actually Black History is the importance of this month, but love comes second! Especially on today So how I just did my previous story, I will give two chapters of this as fast as I can, which means I will be putting in that work.

* * *

 **The Fairly OddParents** is owned by **Butch Hartman** and **Nickelodeon**

* * *

In the home of Denzel Crocker, the man can be found in his room sitting at a table with his two best friends. They were Foop, the evil Anti-Fairy baby counterpart of Poof, and Dark Laser, the leader of an army in space. Together, the trio were known as the League Of Super Evil Revenge Seekers, better known as L.O.S.E.R.S.

* * *

TheAwesomeCoolJay: It's hard coming for a name for your group, but come on you three do better. -_-

* * *

Foop and Dark Laser were brought here today, because Crocker had some vital information to take down Timmy. But, before that information can be shared, Crocker decided to draw the perfect plan to take out their enemy.

"So how are things going in school?" Dark Laser asked Foop.

"Oh things are going just fine, poofed Sammy Sweetsparkle to Saturn today and I didn't get caught." The baby said real proud of his work. "What about you?"

"Well today Flipsie did 5 flips on the Death Ball, and one of them was a front flip!" He told Foop as he laughed and repeated the word front flip.

* * *

TheAwesomeCoolJay: I can't imitate it much through text, but try to think or do what Dark Laser's dialogue would be just like in the show.

* * *

"Doesn't he always do that?"

"Were you not paying attention, I said a front flip."

"Anything that toy does is amazing to you isn't it?" Foop asks in a flat tone.

"Enough talk, I have the plans!" Crocker ending the talk between his friends with a paper of the plan in hand. "And this one can't possibly fail!"

"And why is that?" Laser questioned.

"Because we can defeat Timmy Turner by using Chloe's love against him."

"What?" Both of Crocker's besties responding.

"Oh I forgot to tell you the news, Chloe has feelings for Turner."

"Really, him that's just too funny!" The baby Anti-Fairy said laughing hysterically.

"Ha, Flipsie called it!"

"Focus, we have to execute this plan perfectly if we're going to win this time." The crazed man tells his friends. "First, we need to go to that skate park their at."

"Wait how do you know that?" Foop asked, concerned about the answer.

"I've been listening to their conservations, by hiding in bushes at their houses."

Hearing that answer caused Foop and Dark Laser to cast some awkward towards Mr. Crocker.

"What?"

"We're bad guys and all, but that's just wrong." The magic man toy tells him.

* * *

 **Dimmsdale Skate Park**

* * *

Timmy and Chloe decided to have fun today by skating around on skateboards, while their fairies stayed closed to them in the form of butterflies. Now Timmy has skills on a skateboard, Chloe however was lacking. This was seen every time when she stepped on the board and fall off or lose balance and fall trying to skate.

"I'll get the hang of this." Chloe said after another fall.

"And here I thought you would be great at this." Timmy said to her with a smirk. "Guess we found something else you're not perfect at."

"Yeah, yeah, go ahead and get out of your system already, little miss perfect can't do this." She said expecting the mocking, but what she was a helping hand from Timmy.

"Nah, this means you get to take lessons from me the queen... I mean the king." The boy told as he helped Chloe up. "But first the king needs snacks, Cosmo lets go find something to eat."

"Neat, I hope wherever we go has corndogs." Cosmo gleefully said as he follows Timmy.

When Chloe saw that Timmy and Cosmo were a good distance away, the girl let out a sigh of relief. It was hard to explain, but Timmy's kindness is something really special to her.

"You know that king needs a queen?" Poof whispered to Chloe's ear.

"Poof!?" The overachiever coming back to her senses, with a red face.

"That's enough teasing sweetie." Wanda tells her son as she now flies in front of Chloe. "Chloe you knew you weren't good at this before Timmy asked you, didn't you?"

"Yes."

"Then why go through all of this trouble?"

"To show Timmy I can be interested in the things he does... and so he can like more." Chloe confessed as she twiddle with her thumbs.

"Aw that's so sweet."

"Yeah but if you're going to impress him try skating that!" The baby fairy told her, pointing at something.

Chloe turned to see that Poof was talking about a ramp, but this was no ordinary ramp, this was the death ramp. The biggest ramp in the park and most menacing one at that, this ramp made poor Chloe feel so small.

"Poof are you crazy, no one can go down that ramp!"

"Actually, Timmy did." Wanda told her.

"Say what?"

"In a contest against Vicky, Timmy trained and worked up the courage to beat this ramp."

* * *

TheAwesomeCoolJay: By now you all should know that episode, way back in season 2!

* * *

Chloe took another look at the death ramp, took a deep breath, and made her mind of what she wants to do.

"Put me up there you guys."

"Whoa, Chloe think for a second here." The pink haired fairy trying to stop the girl's actions. "Timmy had a contest and couldn't use us, maybe we can help you with this one."

"Wanda I appreciate it, but if I want to impress Timmy in anyway I got to do this on my own."

"Okay, just be careful."

"I will... besides maybe the fear and adrenaline I'm sure to get will make me a good skater." The little blonde said with an eye twitching over what she is about to do. "Send me up Poof."

"Awesome extreme love and sports." Poof said, shaking his rattle to activate the wish.

In an instant she appeared at the top of ramp, and once she was up there Chloe gulped in fear over the height.

"Wow this reaches the clouds, how was something like this approved."

Down below under the ramp, there was Mr. Crocker and Foop, who got ready to their part of the teacher's evil plan. The plan was like this, Dark Laser uses his dark powers to levitate up to where Chloe was and push her down the ramp, so she can quickly lose control. Foop would then add snakes on the ramp to cause bodily harm to Chloe, which would cause her fairies to come to save her. Finally with them out, Crocker would come in with his net and capture them thus leaving Timmy vulnerable for doom.

"Ready DL?" Crocker asked Laser through a walkie talkie.

"Ready." Dark Laser answered back, appearing from a cloud behind Chloe. "Time for victory, right Flipsie?"

To answer him Flipsie did a front flip, which was bad because he flipped off of Dark Laser's shoulder and was heading down the ramp.

"FLIPSIE NO!"

"What." She was about to turn around but the toy dog had passed by her and was going down the ramp. "I got it!"

With her skateboard, Chloe skated after the toy dog in a rescue attempt, however underneath the ramp Foop thought that was signal for his part. Using his magic, Foop poofed up the snakes on the middle of the ramp. Chloe eventually caught up and grabbed Flipsie, then she saw the snakes,

"Snakes, why are there snakes!?"

With Flipsie in hand, Chloe skated around the snakes in zigzag to avoid them, it wasn't over yet. Chloe prepared herself for the big jump and when she and Flipsie took to the air the girl did four flips and landed safely to the ground. Meanwhile under the ramp, Crocker and Foop were expecting the scream of a little girl.

"You sure you put the snakes up there?" Crocker asked.

At that moment the snakes had fell from the ramp and on and around Crocker and Foop.

"Well they were up there, now they are down here." Foop says in dismay.

Back to Chloe, who was now joined by Poof, Wanda, and Dark Laser. The latter had caused the three of them to get really defensive once he arrived.

"Calm down I just want Flipsie."

"Why were you behind me?" Chloe demanding an answer. "And tell the truth!"

"Okay, me and the guys were plotting to take Turner down by using you." Dark Laser told her with sadness in voice. "I'm sorry, please don't hurt Flipsie."

"Make him pay Chloe." Poof speaking up.

"No, that's not the right thing to do." She says as she hands Dark Laser his Flipsie. "Stooping to their level only makes things worse, and I don't want that."

"Except Vicky." Wanda commented on.

"Except Vicky, she is evil incarnate."

Upon receiving his dog back, Dark Laser smiled and after hearing and witnessing Chloe's kindness, the villain had a change of heart.

"Chloe this day marks the end of me trying to interfere with you and Timmy Turner." Dark Laser taking a knee and vowing to her. "I'll try to stop my besties whenever they do plan against you."

"Thanks, see Poof kindness pays off."

"I'll be going now, I think I hear my friends having snake problems, good luck with getting with Turner."

"Thank you... wait how do you know about that?!" She asks with her face going a little red.

Without answering, Dark Laser took off to tend to his friends and few seconds later Timmy would arrive back with stack of snacks in his arms.

"Sorry we took so long, Cosmo talked me into getting a lot." Timmy explained.

"I couldn't help myself, food like this tells me thing." Cosmo said. "Kind of like when Wanda gives me vegetables, they tell me to run away."

"So what have you been up to while we were gone?"

"Well-"

"You had to see it to believe it, Chloe went down the biggest ramp here and owned it like a champ." Poof cutting in before Chloe could speak.

"Really?"

"Yeah, 4 flips and a good landing." Chloe says to him.

"Add in a spin, then you could of done the Timmy Tuck, but don't training with the king will help you improve."

"I think I got this now Timmy."

Chloe stepped on her board and tried to show some skill, but she ended up losing balance again. To save her Timmy tossed the snacks to Cosmo and caught her in his arms.

"Okay maybe I need a bit more practice." She tells him while hiding her face away to hide the blush.

"Maybe, but since we did something I asked, how's about tomorrow we do something you want to do." Timmy suggested.

"Really?"

"Hey I owe you."

"Timmy you are the best!" The blonde said while hugging the boy.

* * *

And that's the end, hope you all enjoyed. Sorry for being late there, but it was worth it because you got a longer chapter filled with jokes, throwback, and moving plot. Yeah, I wasn't aiming for a big special but this chapter starts an arc that will involve Mr. Crocker in a major antagonist role, but that's later. But next chapter will also push towards that arc.

Next time Chloe takes Timmy to the Dimmsdale Museum of Science and Natural History? But when Foop comes to the scene will their day of play turn into a day of chaos? Will be Poof be able to Foop from causing too much damage?

That's next time everybody and it will come as fast I can do it, so remember to **R.F.F. (Review Favorite Follow)** PEACE!


	12. Museum of Chaos

Told you this would be up soon. Hey once again everybody, this is TheAwesomeCoolJay and here to bring you the love... in this chapter anyway. Recent news about me you might find interesting is I got my blue belt in Brazilian jiu-jitsu. Ain't that cool, but enough of my life, you all came here for Timmy and Chloe, and dang it you're going to get it.

* * *

 **The Fairly OddParents** is owned by **Butch Hartman** and **Nickelodeon**

* * *

In the Dimmsdale Museum of Science and Natural History, there was a few adults touring the establishment and only two kids seeing what it had offered. Those kids were Timmy and Chloe, the latter decided to show Timmy great attractions of the museum. However, Timmy was more bored and embarrassed to be here again. Bored because it was an museum, what kid wanted to be here? The embarrassed part comes from the fact that the first time he came here he was completely naked.

* * *

TheAwesomeCoolJay: That was from the episode **Crime Wave** , funny and strange that one was.

* * *

Timmy would like to be somewhere else right now, but the boy made a promise to do something with Chloe. Like it or not, Timmy's going to keep that promise but it doesn't help that Chloe decided to begin in the solar system exhibit.

"Chloe can we please go somewhere else?"

"Come on Timmy, don't you want to know the wonders of space?" She asked him.

"I know Mark Chang, and the wonders I've learned from him are enough ." Timmy countered back.

"But Timmy you're missing out the great discoveries of the cosmos."

"Maybe, but I'm still discovering things about our Cosmo, speaking of him, Poof why couldn't Cosmo and Wanda be here?"

The baby fairy was in the form of a balloon being held by Chloe, and it seemed like that this was going to be their source of magic for the day,

"Well dad made a mistake... well a big mistake besides the normal ones." Poof fixing his sentence. "He ate one of mom's secret stash chocolate bars."

"That doesn't sound too bad." Chloe thinking the situation is a little overhyped.

"Chloe, Wanda really likes chocolate."

* * *

 **Timmy's house**

* * *

In Timmy's room, Cosmo was cornered by his wife, who was furious that her husband ate one of her chocolate bars.

"Now Wanda aren't you going a little far over some chocolate?" Cosmo said to her in fear.

"Your right honey, I'm letting my emotions get to me." She told him while calming down. "How's about we play a game."

"Neat, I'm off the hook and I get to have fun." The green haired fairy said in victory. "So what are we playing?"

"You remember Wanda Ball?"

"Isn't that the game where you cinder block as a ball?"

"Yes." Wanda answered sporting a devious smile and poofing up a lot of cinder blocks.

* * *

"I'm sure he'll be fine." The little overachiever brushing it off. "Ooh sweet the projector is about to come on, Timmy are you ready to see a full moon?"

"No!" He answered back with his face going red and hands protecting his backside. "I'll just be over there."

As Timmy scooted away, Poof took this opportunity to talk to Chloe about her game plan she was doing.

"I don't think it's working Chloe."

"Give it some time Poof." She reassured the baby. "Timmy will come to like all of this... eventually."

"Yeah, but how long is eventually?" Poof doubted.

As they talked below, a mysterious figure watched them from above and was plotting against the trio. It was Foop, and he was smiling for what his first act of evil was going to be against them.

"So the lovely couple want to see the wonders of space?" Foop says as he brings up his magic bottle. "All you had to was wish on a shooting star... of doom!"

Using his magic, Foop made the stars on the projector become real and fall towards the gang. To Chloe and Poof it looked like a cool 3-D special effect, but when they started to feel the heat the duo realized they were in danger. The two jumped out of the way just in time before the tiny star could do any damage. And did it do damage, left a deep and wide crater in the ground.

"What the heck was that!" Chloe asked looking towards Poof.

"I don't know, but Timmy's about to find out!"

Chloe turned to see Timmy had scooted over to Uranus and saw all 27 of it's moons. For some odd reason, the boy was fixated on them, so much that the boy did not notice the star that was coming towards him. The young overachiever rushed to Timmy's side and was able to push him away just in time before the small star could crush him. Timmy was going to ask why Chloe did that, but he would soon notice the hole created by the star.

"Whoa, I didn't know this place could get real stars?"

"That's impossible, unless scientists finally created the technology to harness their energy?" The girl questioning the logic here. "Why was I not informed about this?"

"Uh Chloe, could you get off of me?" Timmy awkwardly asked.

Hearing that, Chloe snapped her attention back to Timmy and notice she was indeed on top of him. She quickly got off him and stared at the ground to hide her red face.

"S-Sorry about that."

"Humans shouldn't be able to control stars yet." Poof recalling a piece of future history he learned in school.

* * *

 **Medieval exhibit**

* * *

Timmy, Chloe, and Poof now find themselves in the medieval exhibit, where Chloe would introduce Timmy to knight's armor, swords, and the history of medieval times. But the smile on Timmy's face seemed to be prepared to surprise Chloe with some of his own history.

"You know I helped King Arthur create his kingdom?"

"Hate to break it to you Timmy, but King Arthur wasn't real."

"Oh yes he was, he was well and alive... after the second time anyway." The boy told her, remembering Arthur's skeleton.

* * *

TheAwesomeCooJay: **Knighty Knight,** everybody the episode where they showed a kid die... let that sink in.

* * *

Up from above again, Foop had his bottle ready for mischief and this time the anti-fairy had his sight on the knights. Using his magic once more, Foop had made the armor come to life and the first thing he did was grab two swords and approached Timmy and Chloe from behind. Timmy suddenly felt somebody tap his shoulder, turning around Timmy's face went to surprise. Chloe wondered what he saw to make that face, turning around Chloe's face also showed surprise to the walking knight armor.

"Can we help you?" Both children asked, still surprised to see the suit moving.

"Take this blade young one." The suit said tossing the another sword to Timmy. "Duel with me now."

"You can't be serious dude."

"I am quite serious... dude."

"Come on violence doesn't solve anything." Chloe spoke up.

"Hilarious, your maiden here has to protect you." The knight armor mockingly said.

"I'm/She's not his/my maiden!" Both of the kids said

"And here I assumed your abnormal teeth weighed down your courage."

"What did you just say." Timmy said getting a little serious.

"I said your larger than life teeth have-"

Timmy didn't let the armor finish that sentence because the boy had grabbed the sword and swung at him. The suit of armor was quick to block Timmy's attack with his blade, and soon engage in the fight. Swords were clashing, but it seemed the armor's experience was getting the better of Timmy. This was seen when the knight forced Timmy to block upwards, giving the armor the chance kick Timmy in the gut.

"Timmy!"

"Try to be better boy, otherwise your lady will leave you."

It was bad enough that this tin can kept saying he and Chloe were together like that, but what makes it worse is that he was embarrassing him in front of her like this. Timmy had enough, it was time to end this.

"Prepare to be schooled!"

Remembering all of his fights with Dark Laser, Timmy would start a different fight with the knight. Now the armor was being overwhelmed by Timmy's attacks, until finally Timmy struck the finishing blow by slicing the armor at his torso.

"It seems your not half bad." The armor admitting defeat.

"And it seems your just a half." Timmy joked. "Impressed Chloe?"

"Yeah, but was that a real sword?" She asked looking at said weapon.

"Now that I think about it yeah." The boy said looking at the sword. "I like the automatic knight fight, but the museum using a real sword is kind of dangerous."

"Kind of dangerous, that's a total hazard!"

As the kids began to go walk to the next exhibit, balloon Poof floated by the half knight and started to grow suspicious about what's happening.

"This doesn't make any sense, this is the sort of stuff usually happens at... school?!" Poof realizing why stuff like this has been happening. "Foop!"

"So talking piece of rubber, a little help?" The armor asked Poof.

* * *

 **Dinosaur exhibit**

* * *

In the next exhibit Timmy and Chloe were admiring the skeleton of a T. Rex, that was until the boy eventually got bored of the set of bones. Chloe noticed and tried to get the boy more into it.

"Come on Timmy, aren't you the least bit interested in what wiped out the dinosaurs?"

"Not really, since I already know it was done by Sylvester Calzone."

"What, it was a comet."

"Trust me I have a recording of it at home."

* * *

TheAwesomeCoolJay: **Movie Magic,** where the odd squad at!?

* * *

Once again, Foop was above and was about to do some evil with his magic bottle. This time the baby was going to give the kids a dino problem, but before he could it a purple balloon floated up and blocked his vision. The balloon would soon change to Poof, who prepared his rattle for Foop.

"Poof, what are you doing here?"

"I should ask you that." The fairy angrily said back. "Why are you trying to mess up Timmy and Chloe's day?"

"You ask why, I say why not?" Foop replied back as aimed his bottle at the skeleton.

Poof tried to stop Foop by pushing him, but all that did was cause Foop's magic to miss the dinosaur and hit Timmy. This caused the boy, to change from a human and to a dinosaur, body and mind included. The Timmysaur stood right behind Chloe, she didn't know about him becoming a dinosaur yet, but the heavy breathing would soon hit her.

"Timmy can you relax with the breathing?" She asks of but feels the heavy breathing. "Timmy I ask-"

The moment she turned around she saw the dinosaur, and in just a few seconds she began to run for her life. The dinosaur that is Timmy soon gave chase and caused all of those in the museum to run and scream in terror.

"That turned out better than what I planned!" The evil laughed in victory.

"Oh it's on now!" Poof engaging in a fight with Foop.

Everyone in the museum was spared from the dinosaur, everyone except Chloe that is.

"If this is paying props to that famous movie, then I like it, but if someone's messing with me, I DON'T LIKE IT!" Chloe screamed as she continued to run.

The fight between Poof and Foop was tough one, their power seemed evenly matched, but luckily Poof had a trump card. The power of guilt!

"Come on dude, you got no reason to do this."

"Of course I do, I'm evil!" Foop retorted .

"Sure, but you know the one person who accepted you for your evil self, Chloe Carmichael!" Poof points out.

"W-What are you trying to say?"

"For how much happiness that girl has brought you, you can at least let her be happy!"

Foop lowered his weapon and thought about what his good counterpart had said. Ever since he met Chloe all the girl has been was nothing but nice, even when Foop was doing his worst schemes. It took a minute and the scream of Chloe to eventually cause Foop to make a decision.

"Curse you Poof and your good negotiating skills."

Chloe was cornered and the dinosaur ran to make a big dive to eat the girl in one big bite. Luckily for her, Foop used his magic to change the dinosaur back to Timmy, who instead tackled Chloe with his motion.

"Why do I have this fading feeling of chasing after everything that moves?" Timmy asked as his put a hand to his head.

"I can't tell you, but Timmy could you get off of me?"

The boy had looked down and noticed that he was indeed on top of Chloe this time. Timmy cheeks blushed a bit and immediately got off of his friend.

"S-Sorry about that!" He said as he helped her up. "What happen anyway?"

"I can't even explain it, but it was a day filled with thrills." Chloe commented on.

"Yeah it was." Timmy replied back, messing with his hair. "You know today was actually kind of awesome, maybe we can come back and do this again."

"You mean it?"

"Sure, and the next time we come lets tone the action down a bit and actually learn something."

"It's a date!"

"What did you say?"

"I said, I can't wait!" Chloe with the quick save.

As they talked below, Poof and Foop watched from above. The fairy only giggled at the two, while the anti-fairy groaned at what was going on.

"You got to admit that is cute."

"Whatever, Turner better treat her right." Foop replied back.

* * *

And that's the end, thanks for reading everybody! 22 days it took to finish this, my bad. This was going to done sooner but a paper was need for a class and I needed to study for an exam. Also I needed to pack for spring break and leave for home, so I'm sorry but thanks for being patient everybody.

So we got the idea of Chloe feels, but you ever stop to think how Timmy feels about Chloe? Well you will in the next two chapters! In our next chapter, Timmy and Chloe find themselves on Unwish Island, where a very cool individual starts making moves on the girl. How's Timmy going to react to this?

That's next time everybody, but right now I need you all to **R.F.F. (Review Favorite Follow)** PEACE!


	13. Return to Unwish Island

Hello beautiful people, it's me TheAwesomeCoolJay and I return once again. So yeah in all my other stories I stated how school coming to a close kept me making stories, but by updating this one I will finally be back on track. On a cooler note, I noticed that Timmy x Chloe (not based on my story, but on the couple) fanart has been slowly popping up. There's this really cool on deviantart you should check out called Teen Love by **Silent-Sid** , I'll tell you right now that I'm including a scene like that in the story.

* * *

 **The Fairly OddParents** is owned by **Butch Hartman** and **Nickelodeon**

* * *

A normal day is probably happening somewhere else in the world, but in Dimmsdale two kids are having a not so normal day right now. Timmy and Chloe were currently in the park trying to get their fairies back from a wish Chloe made. It was a buff human-sized half squirrel and half robot cyborg, that was meant to keep the park clean, but now the wish is fed up with people littering in the park so now it has decided to take extreme measures in protecting his home.

"Still think wishing for a crazy squirrel to clean up the park was a good idea?" Timmy asks Chloe, while the duo hid in a tree. "And did you really think making him half robot was cool?!"

"Timmy the half robot part was your idea." Chloe informed him.

"Oh yeah."

"Could you guys stop arguing and help us!" Wanda screamed to them from the grip of squirrel's robot hand.

"You know in a situation like this, I just got to say it." Cosmo holding in a pun.

"Dad please don't." Poof said, annoyed because he knows what's coming next.

"This is nuts!" The green haired fairy man let out laughing at his own joke. "Good one right Chippy?"

Chippy was the name of Chloe's wish, and once he heard that joke he just looked at his captured fairies with a intimidating look.

"Not only is the park filled with trash, but terrible jokes invade it as well." Chippy said getting his blaster ready. "For the sake of all wildlife, all of you will cease!"

* * *

TheAwesomeCoolJay: See he's a parody/joke of the Terminator and a synonym for terminate is cease, so yeah comedy.

* * *

"Any ideas to stop him?" The buck toothed boy asked his friend.

"I have one idea, but it goes against everything I stand for." She answered sounding very upset about she is about to do. "Do you have any sort of candy?"

"No, just this wrapper from a chocolate bar I ate."

"Exactly what I needed."

Chloe grabbed the wrapper from Timmy's hand and began to ball it up, so she can throw it. Once it was ready, the young girl tossed it away, it looked like it was going to make it in the trash but missed by an inch. Chippy saw that and it seemed he couldn't fight the urge of keeping the park clean, so he released the fairies and went straight to the wrapper.

"Come on don't make a game out of it, throw away trash properly!"

"I wish Chippy was gone!

With their hands and arms free, the fairies waved their wands to make the wish happen and in a blink, Chippy was gone. The moment he was gone, Chloe immediately raced down the tree and over to the wrapper.

"I am not a litterbug!" The little blonde said as she threw away the trash.

"Of course you do that, so how are you guys?" Timmy talking to Cosmo and Wanda.

"Fine sport, just have a new fear of squirrels now." Wanda responded.

"At least it wasn't rocket raccoons." Cosmo trying to calm his wife's nerves.

As the three of them talked, Poof flew over to Chloe to tease the girl for the moment he saw between her and Timmy.

"So you and Timmy were sitting in a tree-"

"Don't you finish it Poof."

"Don't worry that next part will happen eventually." Poof said, letting out a small laugh.

"Hey what are you guys talking about?" Timmy asked as he walked over to Chloe and Poof.

"Nothing!" The girl quickly answered. "I know he turned out bad, but Chippy did have good intentions."

"Don't worry Chloe, he's in a better place."

"Timmy I don't think being wished out of existence is a better place."

"He isn't gone like that, he is relaxing on Unwish Island."

"Unwish Island?"

"Yeah, it's a island in the Bermuda Triangle where all of Timmy's unwished wishes end up." Wanda explained.

"Just Timmy's wishes?" Chloe said surprised, but then remembers how Timmy is. "Actually that makes sense, no offense."

"None taken, I have made a ton of wishes and a ton of those needed to be undone." The pink hat boy explained.

"So can I see it?"

"Why?"

"Are you serious, it's an island located in the Bermuda Triangle, who wouldn't want to check that out."

"I want to go too!" Poof joining the chat. "I want to see some of those wishes."

"What the heck, it's been a while I checked on those guys." Timmy said giving in to Poof and Chloe. "Cosmo, Wanda, I wish we were on Unwish Island."

Hearing the wish, Cosmo and Wanda waved their wands and in a quick poof they were gone from the park. In a few seconds the gang appeared on the island and both Chloe and Poof were amazed see the island decked out like a resort. It was all cool, until they saw the hotel called the "Club We Timmy".

"Timmy what's that all about?" Chloe referring to the building.

Before he could give her an answer, Timmy received a punch to the face which knocked him to the ground. As his friends checked on him, Chloe looked up to see the person who assaulted Timmy and saw that this person looked like a twin brother to Timmy. He had Timmy's facial features and buck teeth, the only things different was his greaser style black hair, sun glasses and different clothes.

"And there's your tip bud, don't spend it all in one place." The boy who punched Timmy said.

"Not a clone Gary, it's actually me." Timmy clarified angrily as he got up.

"Oh snap, well if it isn't the real Timmy Turner, how you been Timtim?"

"In less pain." He said rubbing the spot on his face Gary punched.

"Whoa Timmy, it's like staring at a 50s version of you." The baby fairy said floating next to Gary.

"A baby fairy, that's kind of cool." Gary noticing Poof, and soon Cosmo and Wanda. "Cos and Wan didn't know you had it in ya, you two seemed way too old to have a kid."

"It's good to see you too Gary." Wanda greeting him back in a not so friendly tone.

"Gary you remember us, do you remember the good times we had?" Cosmo reflecting on the past. "Aw yeah the good times."

"Yeah, yeah good tim... who are you?" The imaginary boy noticing the girl with the group.

"Hi I'm Chloe Carmichael and I believe your Gary right?" Chloe introducing herself.

"Right first time meeting each other, Gary this is Chloe a girl I have to share my fairies with and Chloe this is Gary an imaginary friend I had when I was five that I wished up."

"So she's your girlfriend?"

"No, she's my best friend."

"Which means she's available." Gary getting in between them and putting an arm around Chloe. "So how's about I show you around."

"That would be nice."

"Cool, Timmy servants carry the lady."

The moment he said that tons of Timmy came from the bushes and carried Chloe toward the hotel. The fairies followed, Timmy was about to do the same but was stopped when a few Timmy clones stepped in front of him.

"Hey guys what gives?"

"Sorry Timtim, but if you don't want her, I'll just take her." Gary telling Timmy.

"What the heck man I thought we were cool?"

"We are, well I am, but to keep my coolness I always need to be ahead of you." The imaginary boy said as he combed his hair back. "Besides a nice girl like that, needs a bad boy like me."

"You jerk!" Timmy said as he tried to attack Gary, but the clones held him back. "Like Chloe would fall for a guy like you!"

"She hangs out with a dork like you, so she's going to love me." Gary said as he snapped his fingers.

One clone made his way to Gary and handed him a red marker. With that in his hand, Gary approached Timmy and marked an L on the original's forehead.

"There you go, now I can tell you apart loser or do you prefer lame-o?" The imagination boy said as he laughed and walked away to the hotel.

With him gone, Timmy struggled to break free the number of clones were too much for him. He had no idea what to do to get out of this one, but suddenly Timmy remembered that Unwish Island had just got a new inhabitant.

"I hate nature so I think I'm going to litter!" The boy shouted.

The clones were unsure of what he was doing, but suddenly a rumble was coming from the jungle.

* * *

TheAwesomeCoolJay: Look like he's back...lol.

* * *

Meanwhile at the hotel, at the pool to be exact, Chloe sat at one of the chairs while the fairies were drinking the beverages the Timmys provided. Chloe looked around for her Timmy, but soon greeted by Gary.

"So tell me about yourself girl?" Gary flirting with Chloe.

"Just a nice girl who enjoys making people happy."

"Making me real happy right now."

"Your sweet Gary."

"I think a kiss would be even sweeter babe."

At first Chloe was surprised by the choice of words Gary had, but even more surprised when Gary actually tried to do it. The girl immediately put her hand on Gary's face and pushed him away.

"Whoa too forward there Gary!" Chloe replying to the boy's actions.

"Come on we both know you can't resist this."

"Hey man just back off." Poof said noticing the scene.

"I wish you back off and the rest of your family would stay put!" Gary barked back.

"Like that's going to hap...pen?"

Poof suddenly returned to his seat and for some odd reason he and his parents couldn't move.

"What's going on?"

"Sorry sweetie, Gary is a part of Timmy which means whatever he wishes we have to do too." Wanda explained.

"That's right, so what ya gonna do with no magi-"

Gary was interrupted when Chloe grabbed him by his red coat and tossed him to the ground. The girl would soon hold Gary's arm in a hold to keep the little punk pinned down.

"I'm not some helpless little girl." The overachiever told Gary as she slightly increased the pressure. Now me, Timmy, and our fairies are leaving."

"Good luck finding him."

At that very moment Timmy came from the bushes and came running towards them.

"Dang that was some good luck, Timmy clones go!"

Obeying Gary, the clones of Timmy rushed towards the original and began to mix themselves up. When the Timmys finally stop one declared he was, while one denied it and said he was and so on the pattern continued.

"Good luck trying to find the real one." Gary mocking her chances.

Chloe responded to that by kicking Gary into the pool, once that was done she walked over to the Timmys. This was difficult, each Timmy she approach would say they were the real deal but how can she believe it. Chloe really depended on her heart to answer this one, so the next Timmy she approached had an L on his forehead. She couldn't explain it logically, but deep down she knew this was Timmy.

"Timmy!" Chloe said giving the boy a hug.

"Happy to see you too." The original said happy his friend recognized him, but remember the other reason he ran. "Guys I wish we were out of here!"

Hearing him say the words, the fairies waved the wands and in a quick poof they were gone. As soon as they were gone, Gary got out of the pool and threw a comb to the ground in frustration. As soon as he did that Chippy arrived on the scene and angrily stared at Gary and the Timmys.

"Who the heck are you?"

"Chippy, this is my new home now and we are going to keep it clean!"

"Says who?" Gary says back.

"Says me!" Chippy states as he points a giant missile at the kids.

"Okay man, we'll keep it clean, just no boom okay?"

* * *

TheAwesomeCoolJay: Unwish Island just got a new enforcer

* * *

Timmy, Chloe, and their fairies return back to the park and once they were safe Chloe released her hug on Timmy. She didn't want to give Poof anymore material and plus she didn't want things to get awkward with Timmy.

"Okay tell me how did you know I was the real one." Timmy asking her.

"Well that L on your head meant something to me."

"What, I'm lame, I'm loser."

"No Timmy it meant someone I lo... like." Chloe explain as she hid her red face. "A lot."

"Oh cool, cheesy but cool."

The moment between them was only seen by his fairies, Cosmo was lost at the entire moment, while Wanda and Poof admired the children's progress. Timmy wanted to keep it to himself, but he had to make sure about one thing.

"Chloe, you're not into Gary are you?" Timmy asked, hiding his own red face.

"What, no, why would ask that?"

"It's just he is a little like me but cooler and I just thought you guys you know."

"Timmy he is you but too full of himself, a guy like that could never get me."

"Great, don't need any jerks with my best friend."

* * *

And that's the end hope you all enjoyed! So yeah you guys were long overdue for a big chapter like this, I hope I was able to deliver. Your probably wondering everyone else was on the island, well to me they had to be cut because if I included them this one might a two-parter and as good as that sounds, it could of been unnecessary filler.

Also my portrayal of Gary is not meant to be how I feel character, I like Gary. It's how I think he would be because of his life on the island being easy and with no rules, plus he still looks to be better than Timmy, and finally I think he would look for a girlfriend since their is no female on island... to my knowledge. Time for the next preview.

Things between Timmy and Chloe are swell, but one of Chloe's rivals haven't given up on Timmy. It's Tootie, and the young girl invites Timmy to a special event which doesn't include Chloe. How will Chloe react to this news and what exactly is she going to do?

That's next time everybody and by the next chapter you already know which girl is next so stay tuned and remember to **R.F.F. (Review Favorite Follow)** PEACE!


End file.
